


ORBITAIS

by UnderHuman



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, IN SPACE!, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Outer Space, Pirates, Sexual Content, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Treasure Planet (2002) References, Unresolved Sexual Tension, adventurous!Clarke, bellamy just wants to find his sister, clarke just wants to go on adventures, tattooed!Bellamy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHuman/pseuds/UnderHuman
Summary: Quando o mapa do tesouro mais procurado da galáxia cai nas mãos de Clarke Griffin, ela embarca numa aventura à bordo do navio pirata Apollo XX , desenvolvendo sentimentos complicado para com o Capitão Bellamy Blake.ouA fanfic Bellarke piratas espaciais que ninguém pediu.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. A REBENTAÇÃO DE HÉSTIA

**Author's Note:**

> Roi.... bellarkes né?
> 
> Eu nunca fiquei tão animada para escrever uma fanfic antes! Apesar de ter escrito outras fics, é minha primeira bellarke e eu estou literamente dando meu suor e lágrimas para que seja tão legal quanto parecia na minha cabeça kkkkk Espero que gostem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy pede comida e Clarke flerta com um pirata.

_PRÓLOGO_

_Em uma Terra ancestral, marcada pela soberba certeza de superioridade no Universo, ela criou algo. Ingênua, imaginou o céu como uma metrópole. As estrelas eram como as luzes de uma cidade em meio à escuridão, e ela gostava de imaginar o que habitava aqueles prédios longínquos. Ah, como queria poder ver os diferentes tipos de vida que transitavam pelo breu cintilante! Seduzida pelo vazio enigmático, desenhou um caminho no céu da sua casa, com o intuito inocente de conectar toda a existência cósmica em uma só comunhão._

_Iludida com a ideia romântica que tinha da própria raça, esqueceu-se daqueles que preferiam o caminho da destruição._   
  


* * *

**Capítulo I**

**A REBENTAÇÃO DE HÉSTIA**

“Por que será que as pessoas são tão fascinadas pelo espaço?” ela perguntou, fitando o céu escuro acima deles. “Cativados por uma escuridão sem fim e um frio que nunca cessa? Um vácuo infinito que poderia nos matar em um piscar de olhos?” Ele havia escutado suas palavras em silêncio, sua visão embaçada pela leve luz que a lua cheia provia. “É um tanto assustador, não é?”

**j.d.m.**

**ARK STATION, CINTURÃO DE ANDRÔMEDA**

**DISTRITO 2145-GF - RESTAURANTE THE DROPSHIP, ANO 2785**

“Nós não iremos ter essa discussão novamente, Clarke.” 

Os olhos uma vez juvenis e cintilantes de Abby, agora cansados e rígidos, a encararam com seriedade. As rugas em sua testa e ao redor dos olhos começaram a ficar mais evidentes depois que o restaurante passou aos cuidados de sua mãe, e os cabelos antes castanho claro começaram a derramar pequenos detalhes de fios prata pela cabeça. 

“Não pode me manter presa nesse lugar de merda para sempre.” Clarke sabia que tinha razão e sempre gostava de enfatizar isso à mãe. As tentativas de chantagem emocional e financeira já não funcionavam já que o restaurante tinha uma ótima clientela e as duas mantinham uma relação civilizada. Ela não aguentava mais viver presa naquele Distrito, sabendo que havia tantas coisas lá fora. “Assim que Maya voltar, eu pego minhas coisas e vou embora. Não é mais uma ameaça, mãe. É uma promessa.”

O senhor com cara de lagarto limpou a garganta e apontou para sua mesa vazia, sinalizando sua comida na bandeja segurada por Clarke. Ela o fuzilou com os olhos e, ignorando o “Depois conversamos sobre isso” de sua mãe, pôs a comida sobre a mesa com uma força desnecessária, quase derramando o chá do pseudo-réptil.

“Desculpe, Cint.” Disse a loira e voltou a anotar os pedidos e os levando até a cozinha, onde Jasper e Monty discutiam.

“...mostarda! Não é o sabor certo!”

“Jasper, só por que você não gosta de mostarda, não significa que os clientes não podem gostar! Deixe a moça comer o sanduíche dela com mostarda, ela quem está pagando!”

“Harper odeia mostarda.” Clarke diz, depositando os pedidos na pequena bancada localizada entre o bar e a cozinha. Através da abertura, ela vê Jasper revirando os olhos e ajustando os óculos em sua cabeça.

“Claro que odeia. É amargo e azedo e amarelo! Parece uma gosma.” 

“Seu gosto pessoal em condimentos não é relevante, Jas. Agora parem de bagunçar e façam logo os pedidos antes que Abbyzilla apareça.”

Clarke riu com o apelido inventado por Monty e suspirou, sentindo-se cada vez mais exausta. A rotina de co-dirigir um restaurante ficava cada vez mais cansativa, à medida que o tempo passava. Jake estava em todo lugar: nas fotos das paredes, a aliança de sua mãe, até mesmo no espelho… Toda vez que ela encarava o espelho, seus olhos azuis como os de seu pai traziam a dolorosa lembrança da perda.

Clarke observou o restaurante modesto. As cortinas quadriculadas, os barris transformados em bancos e as paredes metálicas coloridas por ela faziam parte do único lugar que podia chamar de lar. Após a suposta traição de seu pai contra o Conselho de ArkStation, ela e sua mãe tiveram sua casa tomada, e precisaram juntar economias para sobreviver. De início, The Dropship era o que seu nome dizia - uma nave caída à beira de um precipício, em uma área duvidosa do distrito 2145-GF da estação espacial Ark. Com muito trabalho manual e ajustes, ela e Abby conseguiram transformar o local em um restaurante de “beira de estrada”, onde os transeuntes faziam suas refeições entre suas viagens. Alguns clientes moravam por perto, tornando-se regulares e eventualmente, amigos das duas.

Por mais que Clarke amasse o restaurante, não aguentava mais ficar presa à ele. Com tantas coisas magníficas para vivenciar, pessoas e lugares para conhecer, a última coisa que queria era ficar servindo fritas à lagartos pelo resto da sua vida.

A chuva caía torrencialmente do lado de fora da antiga nave, as gotas batendo contra as paredes de aço e reverberando sons metálicos pelo ambiente. O dia frio e cinzento trazia uma estranha antecipação em seu ar, como se a eletricidade dos raios no céu refletisse nos nervos de Clarke. O burburinho de conversas e o calor da lareira aquecia o local, e o cheiro de café e chocolate quente traziam um conforto momentâneo à loira, que assistia as diferentes faces - meio-lagartos, tentáculos no lugar da barba, dentes caninos e membros de metal - conversar amigavelmente.

“Pensando na morte da bezerra?” Jasper surgiu do seu lado, fazendo a bandeja em suas mãos tremer e quase escorregar por seus dedos.

“O que?!” Clarke exclamou, reequilibrando por pouco os copos e pratos em suas mãos e olhando feio para seu amigo, que exibia um sorriso divertido. “Se eu derrubasse, você iria limpar.”

“Nah, eu sou lindo demais pra ficar limpando a sujeira dos outros.”

“Seu trabalho é literalmente limpar a sujeira dos outros” 

Jasper deu de ombros, apontando o dedo para a cozinha, onde Monty preparava os pedidos. 

“Mais especificamente a sujeira que ele faz na cozinha. Nunca vi tanta panela suja assim, pelo amor de-” BOOM!

Sua frase foi interrompida por uma explosão vinda do lado de fora do restaurante, seguida de um barulho estridente de algo muito pesado sendo arrastado contra o ferro. O restaurante estremeceu, e, por um segundo, Clarke achou que a nave ia escorregar precipício abaixo. 

“Mas que merda é essa?” Assustada, ela largou a bandeja no balcão, e seu primeiro instinto após checar sua mãe – com a mesma expressão da filha, a mão esquerda no peito e a outra apoiada no balcão do caixa – é correr em direção ao barulho.

“CLARKE, ESPERE!” Ela ouviu a voz de Abby, mas a ignorou, correndo porta afora. 

A chuva forte bloqueia parte da sua visão, obrigando-a a piscar rápido para afugentar a água insistente. No deque que delimita o caminho da montanha até o restaurante, a aproximadamente dez metros de distância, uma nave pega fogo. Não aparentava estar completamente destruída, mas as turbinas traseiras que saíam fumaça e as placas de circuitos faltando na lateral indicavam que não seria fácil consertá-la.

O vidro que separava o piloto do meio exterior estava quebrado na lateral esquerda, saindo fumaça o suficiente para que Clarke não conseguisse enxergar nada. Cautelosa, ela caminhou em direção aos destroços, o coração prestes a saltar pela boca e sair correndo. A chuva não cessava, dificultando seu caminhar pelo deque escorregadio.

Ela não planejou se colocar em perigo eminente, sério. Mas a curiosidade era maior que o medo. Sempre fora atraída às situações que faziam o pelo de sua nuca eriçarem. Na porta do restaurante, ela ouviu Jasper e Monty tentando acalmar sua mãe, que gritava desesperada para Clarke se afastar.

Chegando perto o suficiente para encostar no vidro, ela pausou, respirando fundo. Esperava que seu pai estivesse errado, e que sua mórbida curiosidade não a deixasse sem um membro, ou a fizesse se explodir pelos ares. Com certeza a pessoa que estava dentro da nave precisaria de ajuda após ter sua nave praticamente destruída.

Clarke se aproximou do veículo, apreensiva. Por dentro havia apenas fumaça, e nenhuma visão do piloto. Novamente, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ela levou sua mão até o vidro - que estava quente como brasa. Automaticamente sua mão se afastou com o contato, seus dedos ardendo com a possível queimadura.

O vidro se abriu de repente e uma mão agarrou seu pulso, fazendo-a pular e tentar se soltar. A mão peluda e com garras a segurava com força e após a fumaça sair, ela deu de cara com olhos felinos amarelos. A mulher-gato tinha um corte na cabeça e a outra mão ao redor do tronco, onde o casaco se encontrava ensopado de sangue. A respiração áspera e rápida e a movimentação de seus lábios com caninos expostos esboçava dava a entender que ela queria dizer algo. 

Ignorando seu instinto de sair correndo, Clarke chegou mais perto a fim de entender o que felina queria dizer. 

“ _Heda_...” ela sussurrou e Clarke se sobressaltou ao reconhecer a língua falada. Um objeto esférico e quente foi colocado em sua mão, pequeno o suficiente para sumir ao fechá-la. As palavras proferidas logo em seguida pelos lábios felinos propagaram um calafrio por seu corpo e fizeram seu coração congelar.

“ _Skaiheda_ .” Ela disse. “ _Oso gonplei nou ste odon_.”

* * *

**PLANETA AZGEDA, CINTURÃO DE ÁRTEMIS. EM ALGUM LUGAR AO REDOR DO DISTRITO 2143-GT**

**NAVIO ESPACIAL APOLLO XX**

“Raven, a torre!”

“Eu estou vendo, idiota! O que me falta é uma perna, não os olhos!”

“Calem a boca e concentrem-se em nos tirar daqui!”

Bellamy estava furioso.

Enquanto Raven desviava de hangares, torres e deques espaciais, tentando ao mesmo tempo os tirar da mira dos lasers _grounders,_ Emori gritava palavrões e Murphy revirava os olhos como se estivesse irritado com a situação, ele e Miller se encaravam em seriedade em uma pequena conversa silenciosa.

“Não me olhe assim.” Miller resmungou, em meio a gritos e xingamentos. “Quando se trata de Octavia você nunca ouve ninguém. Não tinha o que fazer para mudar sua cabeça.”

“Talvez se _alguém_ tivesse checado a porra do número da nave direito, não estaríamos nessa situação.” Disse Bellamy, fuzilando Murphy com o olhar.

“Ei, não coloque a culpa em mim! Você disse nave Trikru. Só tinha aquela. Como eu ia adivinhar que Octavia não estava nela e sim um bando de _Reapers_?!”

“Talvez pela quantidade de contrabando de pó de estrela nela, Murphy!” 

“Vocês dois, calem a boca!” Gritou Raven do leme, a testa franzida em concentração. O navio espacial balança ao chocar sua lateral numa torre de comando.“Consegui uma brecha para pular, então é melhor se segurar."

Fazer um salto e viajar em velocidade da luz sempre dava náuseas ao Capitão do navio Apollo. Ele sentia como se seu estômago estivesse sido deixado para trás, junto com sua capacidade de raciocínio. Porém, considerando a situação na qual sua tripulação se encontrava, Bellamy preferia mil vezes perder seus órgãos vitais do que ser capturado pelos viciados espaciais.

Octavia costumava chamar os _Reapers_ de aspiradores de pó, o que sempre arrancava um sorrisinho em seu rosto. Ele sentia muito a falta da irmã, e a realização de ter falhado ao encontrá-la mais uma vez era como perdê-la novamente. Quanto mais eles demorassem em encontrar a nave _Trikru_ que a havia “resgatado”, maiores as chances de O. não sobreviver.

“...uma pequena desregulada nos propulsores traseiros. Mas nada que eu não possa resolver.” A voz de Raven Reyes, sua piloto e segunda em comando, interrompeu seus pensamentos, e só então ele percebe estar são e salvo em algum lugar no espaço longe de _Reapers_ e _grounders._ O vazio do espaço, outrora confortante, parecia zombar da sua cara, as estrelas e planetas longínquos brilhando em meio à escuridão. 

_Cuidado com as estrelas, Bell. De longe são belas, mas se chegar perto demais, podem te cegar._

“Capitão?” Emori se pronunciou, colocando a mão robótica levemente em seu ombro. Ele estremece com o toque gelado do aço.“Está tudo bem?”

Miller fez uma careta ao ouvir a pergunta da garota. Ele já sabia a resposta.

“Tudo está perfeito.” Respondeu Bellamy, irônico. “Meu navio está furado, perdemos metade da mercadoria e minha irmã está presa em uma nave _Trikru_ em algum lugar do espaço que eu NÃO SEI!” Exclamou, raivoso, e Emori suspirou, resignada. A garota não tinha medo do Capitão, ao contrário dos outros. Precisava de muito mais para assustá-la. “Graças ao seu namoradinho, abordamos a nave errada e olha o que nos custou.”

Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa por falar assim com a pobre garota, mas sua frustração é tamanha que ele não se dá o trabalho de se desculpar. Além disso, sabia que Emori não levaria para o pessoal, sendo ela uma das pessoas mais duronas da tripulação. Ele estava exausto e com raiva daquilo tudo, sentindo-se impotente por não conseguir fazer uma coisa certa sequer em sua vida. 

“Murphy.” Ele disse, a voz grossa e autoritária, e o garoto de nariz grande e olhar de escárnio levantou as sobrancelhas. “Se cometer qualquer erro como esse a partir de agora, chuto sua bunda pra fora daqui, entendeu?”

Murphy suspirou e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. Sabia que tinha feito besteira, e não queria levantar a ira do Capitão Blake quando se dizia respeito à sua irmã.

“Olhe, me desculpe. Eu deveria ter percebido que era uma nave de _reapers_ . Não irá acontecer novamente, _Capitão._ ” Ele disse o nome com ironia, fazendo Bellamy respirar fundo pela milésima vez. Se Murphy não fosse tão perspicaz, ele o expulsava da tripulação por ser um pé no saco.

“Está avisado.” Respondeu. “Raven. Em quanto tempo pode consertar os propulsores?”

“Menos de uma hora.” 

“Certo, comece já. Miller e Emori, quero que me ajudem a procurar uma pessoa.”

Miller o observa, desconfiado.

“Bellamy, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia...”

“É o único jeito. Existem poucas pessoas capazes de rastrear uma nave _grounder_ sem ser pega, e você sabe disso.” O moreno respondeu, respirando fundo. “Precisamos do seu ex-namorado.”

* * *

**ARK STATION, DISTRITO 2145-GF , RESTAURANTE THE DROPSHIP**

_Skaiheda._

O nome rodopiava na mente de Clarke, dando voltas e voltas em seu cérebro até fazê-la ficar tonta. Após a mulher gato pronunciar aquelas palavras, ela desmaiou, deixando Clarke em desespero. 

Para melhorar a situação, a guarda espacial apareceu logo em seguida, fazendo perguntas sobre _grounders_ e mapas, deixando-a ainda mais confusa. Ela, obviamente, escondeu o objeto no assoalho de seu quarto, sentindo que se aquilo caísse nas mãos do Conselho, algo daria muito errado. O Conselho de ArkStation controlava o Cinturão de Ártemis com mãos ambiciosas de aço, desde a criação do planeta Mt. Weather. Agiam como os pacificadores da galáxia quando, na verdade, eram eles que a desequilibravam, tentando dominar planetas menores e cobrando valores exorbitantes de taxas que não deveriam existir. Clarke os odiava desde que o pai conseguiu uma cadeira no Conselho, e passou a odiá-los ainda mais após o desaparecimento dele.

Marcus Kane, chefe da guarda e “amigo” de seu pai, se aproximou. Seu uniforme branco se destacava em meio ao caos de metais enferrujados e barris de cerveja, como se não fizesse parte do ambiente. Ele acenou para Abby, que apenas o olhou com desprezo e saiu às pressas. Clarke o fuzilou com o olhar.

“A que devo a honra de sua presença, Chefe Kane?” Diz a loira em um tom ácido. Kane franziu o cenho, não parecendo aborrecido com Clarke. Seu olhar era frio, desafiador.

“Olá Clarke. Como vai?” Disse em um tom amigável. Clarke levantou as sobrancelhas, desacreditada. Como ele tinha coragem de aparecer ali depois do que fez com ela e sua mãe? 

“Melhor impossível. Não veio nos expulsar de casa de novo, veio?”

Kane sorriu levemente, como se achasse a pergunta atrevida engraçada. Ele reparou as mãos de Clarke no bolso do avental que ela usava, e arqueou uma sobrancelha com interesse.

“Clarke, sei o que pensa de mim. Tenho certeza que não passo uma boa imagem após...Você sabe. Mas vim aqui cumprir uma promessa que fiz ao seu pai.”

Um nó surgiu na garganta de Clarke, lágrimas raivosas ameaçando cair pelo canto de seus olhos. Como ele ousava falar que iria mantê-las a salvo depois de tirá-las de sua própria casa, deixando-as vulneráveis ao mundo? Depois de ter traído a amizade de seu pai para o Conselho? A culpa era de Kane que Jake estava desaparecido. 

“Você não tem direito de falar sobre meu pai. Sei que veio a trabalho, _Senhor_ , então fale logo o que quer.” As palavras saíram como ácido de sua boca, a raiva e frustração fazendo-a tremer. Kane era perigoso, assim como todos ligados ao Conselho. Não deveria subestimá-lo, mas não conseguia controlar o ódio que sentia ao ver o rosto daquele que traiu seu pai.

Kane hesitou, observando os arredores como se não quisesse que alguém o escutasse. Ao perceber que seus homens estavam ocupados interrogando os clientes, aproximou-se de Clarke e a encarou com uma gravidade quase aterrorizante. 

“Sei que a mulher felina lhe entregou algo...Algo que o Conselho está atrás há séculos.”

“Não sei do que está falando.” Clarke respondeu, desafiadora. Kane estava tão perto que ela era capaz de sentir o ar que ele expira. Instintivamente, deu um passo para trás, suas costas encostando na parede gelada do restaurante. Estava encurralada. 

Atrás de Kane, sua mãe terminava a conversa com um guarda e ia em sua direção. Kane notou a movimentação e falou de maneira breve e baixa.

“Não posso fazer muito além de lhe alertar. Por conta das testemunhas, eles não farão nada por enquanto…” Seus olhos se fecharam levemente, ameaçadores. A barba bem aparada cheirava a perfume barato e suor. “Se eu fosse você, teria cuidado. Sua família já tem um certo...Histórico. Não iria querer que algo acontecesse com o que resta dela, certo?”

“Bom, já foi passado o susto.” Abby apareceu, limpando as mãos no avental e aparentando estar exausta. O Chefe da Guarda se afastou da garota, com um sorriso falso estampado em seu rosto. “Kane, já respondemos tudo que deveríamos. Se puder nos deixar, estamos cansadas e precisamos fechar o restaurante.”

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas a fecha quase imediatamente, apenas acenando com a cabeça e se dirigindo à porta, chamando seus guardas com um gesto de mãos. Com uma última olhada para trás, piscou para Clarke, saindo porta a fora.

“Você está bem?” Abby perguntou à filha, que encarava a porta como se pudesse queimá-la com os olhos. 

“Sim, só… Cansada.”

“Claro.” A mãe respondeu, quase ríspida. Encarou Clarke com um misto de irritação e preocupação. “Eu não sei o que fazer com você Clarke...A qualquer sinal de perigo você corre de encontro a ele.” 

Clarke não respondeu a mãe, ainda processando a conversa com Kane. A ameaça era clara. Ela tinha que fazer algo antes que fizessem mal à sua mãe.

Ela se retirou para seu quarto antes de receber qualquer sermão de Abby a respeito de imprudência e coisas perigosas. _“A curiosidade sempre mata o gato, Clarke.”_ A frase nunca foi tão verdadeira. Tirou a orbe do assoalho em seu quarto e a examinou. Era um objeto pequeno, dourado e desgastado, como se alguém tivesse passado a mão nele muitas vezes. Marcações estranhas cobriam sua superfície, como uma rede.

Observou a pequena orbe na palma de sua mão, sentindo os diminutos detalhes intrínsecos na superfície dourada que formavam constelações nas pontas de seus dedos. 

_Algo que o Conselho procurava há séculos..._

Ouviu uma batida em sua porta e escondeu o objeto embaixo de seu travesseiro.

“Ei, somos nós.” Disse Monty do outro lado da porta. “Podemos entrar? Trouxemos sopa.”

“Claro.” Ela respondeu, sentando-se em sua cama pequena do quarto que tinha no andar de cima do restaurante, onde ela e sua mãe moravam.

“O que aconteceu lá fora?” Jasper perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama e encostando-se na parede. Tirou seus óculos de proteção gigantes da cabeça e brincou com eles. “Eu ouvi uma explosão que não veio da nossa cozinha, e de repente você tava lá fora passando a mão num gato.”

Monty revirou os olhos e assoprou a tigela de sopa fumegante, entregando uma para Clarke e outra pro amigo.

“O que ele quis perguntar é se você está bem. Ela te disse alguma coisa?”

Clarke se remexeu desconfortável, olhando atenta para a porta para ter certeza que sua mãe não escutaria.

“Eu não sei muito bem o que ela disse.” Respondeu, e comeu uma colherada da sopa. “Era em _trigedasleng_.”

Jasper levantou a cabeça rapidamente. 

“Língua de _grounder_? Tem certeza?”

Clarke afirmou com a cabeça, os cabelos loiros e curtos balançando sobre seu ombro. 

“Meu _trigedasleng_ é arranhado, mas pelo o que eu pude captar, tinha algo relacionado a um comandante. Ela disse _Heda.”_

Monty se remexeu desconfortável em seu lugar no chão.

“Você acha que a guarda vai voltar aqui?”

Jasper sugou a sopa com um barulho alto, fazendo os outros dois o encararem. 

“Eu acho que não.” Disse de boca cheia, e Clarke ri quando Monty faz uma careta de nojo. “Não tem nada aqui que eles queiram.”

Clarke não revelou a conversa que teve com Kane para os amigos. A sensação de gravidade não a deixava, e sabia que se falasse para Jasper e Monty que ela estava em perigo, eles iriam fazer o possível para ajudá-la, até mesmo se colocar em apuros.

Mas sabia que para desvendar o mistério do objeto ela iria precisar da inteligência dos dois, então resolveu falar por partes. 

“Tem isso.” Clarke tirou a orbe debaixo do travesseiro. Os dois arregalaram os olhos e se encararam surpresos.

“Mas é só uma lenda...” disse Jasper para o amigo asiático.

“ _Dizem_ ser só uma lenda... toda história de dormir tem um pouco de verdade.” 

“Não pode ser verdade.” Clarke pronuncia, cética. “É só uma história de crianças. Não pode de fato haver um planeta de tesouros.”

“Clarke, posso ver?” 

Ela entregou a pequena e maciça bola para Monty, que a examinou de perto com os olhos brilhando de excitação. Ele revirava o objeto entre os dedos, apertando entre os relevos a fim de encontrar alguma pista sobre o que era aquilo.

“Tem uma abertura desse lado que parece caber algum tipo de chave.”

Jasper apalpa o objeto, passando seus dedos longos e finos pela orbe dourada. 

“Eureka!” Exclamou o garoto alto e magro, que havia encontrado uma espécie de botão na esfera. De dentro da orbe, saíram luzes espetaculares, parecidas com um holograma galáctico, tons de azul e prateado iluminando todo o quarto. As luzes formavam linhas e símbolos complexos, como um emaranhado de teias de aranha cintilantes. 

“Maneiro!” Monty exclamou, e quase deixou seu prato de sopa cair no chão, enquanto Jasper e Clarke observavam encantados.

“Isso é...”

“O mapa.” Sussurrou Clarke. “O mapa de Thanatos.”

Um barulho é escutado nas escadas em direção ao quarto, e Clarke logo pegou a orbe e a fechou, a jogando embaixo do travesseiro.

Abby apareceu na porta do quarto, parecendo cansada e preocupada.

“Está tudo bem por aqui?”

“Sim, mãe. Só estamos comendo. Por que não vai descansar um pouco?”

Abby suspirou, segurando o pingente de seu colar entre os dedos e o girando, mania que pegou de Clarke, e assente, murmurando um “boa noite” e caminhando em direção ao seu quarto, a porta fechando logo após.

“E agora, o que fazemos?” Jasper perguntou, olhando para Clarke como se esperasse instruções.

“ _Skaiheda._ Comandante dos Céus.”

Ao ouvir a tradução, Monty e Jasper arregalam os olhos. O nome era tão poderoso, que mesmo o sussurrando fazia com que os pelos da nuca eriçassem. 

“É o seguinte, meninos.” Clarke disse, com determinação e ferocidade nos olhos. “Nós vamos encontrar meu pai.”

* * *

**ARK STATION, DISTRITO 2145-GF , RESTAURANTE THE DROPSHIP**

**DIA SEGUINTE AO ACIDENTE DA NAVE**

“Nós procuramos por todo lugar, Bellamy.” Raven proclamou, exausta, sentando-se de vez na cadeira do restaurante e massageando o local onde parte de sua perna se encontra com a prótese de aço. Por mais que estivesse acostumada a andar por aí com uma perna mecânica, o aparelho ainda deixava sua pele e músculos doloridos. Emori a enviou um olhar simpático, sabendo bem como era o desconforto de um membro prostético.“Nós precisamos de uma pausa. Comer algo decente uma vez na vida.”

“Eu descanso quando O. estiver do meu lado.” Respondeu o Capitão, alto e rabugento, os ombros caídos em derrota e olheiras sobressalentes sob seus olhos. Sentia como se tivesse envelhecido cem anos. 

“Bellamy, nós também queremos muito encontrá-la. Você sabe que não é o único que se importa com sua irmã aqui.” Disse Miller do seu lado. “Mas não irá achá-la se morrer de fome e cansaço. Fizemos nossa parte hoje, amanhã continuaremos a busca. Eu mais do que ninguém sei como ele consegue se esconder. O colar pode estar aqui, mas ele não...”

Ao falar aquilo, Bellamy notou o olhar pesaroso de Miller. Ele não queria colocar o amigo naquela posição, sabendo que poderia colocar o único cara que Miller gostou de verdade em perigo. Ainda mais após Monty ter fugido e ter enviado uma mensagem a Miller, dizendo não poder contatá-lo mais por questões de segurança.

“Me desculpe.” Disse ao amigo. “Sei que não queria estar nessa posição.”

“Não vou mentir que no fundo gostaria de encontrá-lo. Ao menos ia saber se ele está feliz com sua decisão…”

O restaurante parecia seguro o suficiente, num distrito longe e pouco povoado. Sua localização, literalmente à beira de um precipício, parecia perfeita para uma pausa discreta. Apesar do lugar longe e deserto, o ambiente era acolhedor e confortável, embora as cortinas xadrez não combinassem nada com a decoração. O restaurante não estava muito cheio, com algumas mesas sobrando, e por sorte não chamaram muita atenção ao adentrar o local, Bellamy fazendo o possível para cobrir suas tatuagens com o sobretudo. 

Os cinco então escolheram o que iriam comer e Bellamy, sendo o líder, ficou encarregado de chamar a garçonete loira e bonita e fazer os pedidos (não que ele tivesse insistido para ter uma desculpa de falar com ela, isso jamais). Ela parecia se destacar entre os copos meio vazios e barris de cerveja, suas mechas de cabelo rosa balançando enquanto ela conversava com uma moça de duas cabeças.

A garota de seios avantajados e olhos azuis avistou a mão levantada de Bellamy, e acenou com a cabeça, terminando de anotar o pedido da mesa ao lado e se direcionando à que se sentava a tripulação do Apollo. Ela caminhava como se o movimento fosse automático e sua cabeça estivesse em outro lugar. 

“Boa noite, meu nome é Clarke e estarei servindo vocês. Já escolheram o que vão pedir?” disse numa voz monótona, cansada de repetir aquilo mil vezes ao dia nos últimos dois anos. Ela parecia um tanto aborrecida e a maneira que mordia o lábio inferior e levantava as sobrancelhas irritou Bellamy sem motivo aparente. Ele notou que ela tinha uma pinta acima do lábio superior que era muito atraente.

A garçonete fez um ruído com a garganta para chamar atenção e Bellamy se assustou, percebendo que estava a encarando esse tempo todo sem dar uma resposta. Raven soltou uma risadinha disfarçada de tosse e Miller sorriu de lado.

“Alguém pelo visto não gosta de servir mesas.” Bellamy falou, ao invés de fazer os pedidos, e a loira chamada Clarke semicerrou os olhos estonteantes em sua direção. Ele viu Murphy enfiar o rosto em suas mãos pela sua visão periférica e o ouviu murmurar algo sobre só querer uma alimentação de qualidade.

“Obrigada, detetive.” Respondeu, ácida, colocando a mão na cintura e sacudindo o bloquinho de anotações. Ela o encara com interesse, como se estivesse decidindo o destino de sua vida baseado nas próximas palavras. 

Então diz:

“O pedido.” 

Raven abriu a boca para falar, mas Bellamy a interrompeu.

“Sabe, se está tão infeliz nesse lugar, talvez devesse ir embora ao invés de tratar seus clientes de maneira tão rude.” Ele não sabia por que insistia em conversar com a garçonete. Talvez fosse a necessidade de tirar sua cabeça de Octavia, ou talvez ele apenas tivesse gostado do cabelo colorido.

Murphy, Raven, Emori e Miller suspiraram em uníssono, acostumados com os flertes do Capitão.

Clarke, por outro lado, parecia prestes a enfiar seu bloquinho de anotações goela abaixo do homem alto que insistiu em irritá-la.

“Talvez você devesse escolher roupas melhores para tentar se misturar, _pirata._ ” Ela sussurrou a última palavra com ferocidade, apontando discretamente para os brincos nas orelhas dele e a tatuagem na base do pescoço que não estava completamente coberta pelo casaco, fazendo Bellamy arquear as sobrancelhas surpreso e soltar um sorriso de escárnio.

Aponta então para a placa na porta do estabelecimento, escrito com evidência **PROIBIDA A ENTRADA DE PIRATAS.**

“Você também não parece se misturar muito bem, _princesa.”_ Disse ele, fazendo parecer um insulto, quando na verdade, no fundo, o que quis dizer era um elogio. “E _pirata_ é um termo um pouco pejorativo. Eu prefiro transportador de cargas ocultas.”

Ela pareceu ponderar a resposta, franzindo os lábios finos de maneira adorável. 

“Certo...Agora o pedido.”

Sentindo-se revigorado, Bellamy a observou interessado, e os dois trocaram um olhar evidente. Ele esperava que ela fizesse um escândalo e os expulsasse do restaurante, mas não parecia muito preocupada com a presença deles ali. Os olhos azuis misturados com cinza de Clarke pareciam curiosos nos castanhos escuros de Bellamy.

“Três chuvas de cometa e dois x-cosmos, por favor.” Ele disse finalmente, e ela pareceu se sobressaltar, quase derrubando o bloco de anotações. 

“Clarke.” Uma mulher de aparência cansada e irritada apareceu ao lado da garota. “Pare de paquerar os clientes e anote os pedidos.” Acenou para a tripulação com a cabeça e seguiu pelo estabelecimento, não parecendo se importar com o revirar de olhos da loira. 

“Com licença.” Clarke murmurou, um pouco corada. “Já trago a comida de vocês.” E vai em direção ao balcão que divide o bar com a cozinha, entregando os pedidos a um garoto asiático de olhos bondosos.

Bellamy está ocupado demais observando a garota bonita, e só tira os olhos dela quando Miller cutuca seu braço.

“Bellamy!” ele disse, e encarou o amigo sério. “O cozinheiro.”

“Sim, o que tem ele?”

“É ele. Monty.”

Monty sorria com algo que Clarke falava, brincando com uma faca em sua mão enquanto um garoto de óculos grandes na cabeça fazia uma expressão emburrada. A esperança pareceu crescer no peito de Bellamy e ele respirou fundo, encarando sua tripulação na mesa. Observavam o Capitão com expectativa, esperando ordens.

“Vamos esperar o fim do expediente.” Diz ele. “Então conversamos com ele.”

* * *

Clarke estava exausta e apreensiva. Não havia dormido direito na noite passada, pensando em tudo o que havia combinado com os meninos e os detalhes do que deveriam fazer. Naquele dia, depois que sua mãe fechasse o The Dropship, ela, Monty e Jasper sairíam pelos fundos de mochilas feitas, rumo à estação interespacial a fim de encontrar uma nave que a levasse para o mais perto do Cinturão de Apollo possível. Já havia escrito uma carta de instruções à mãe, e arranjado um local seguro com um amigo da família. Wells ficou feliz em ajudar, embora tivesse expressado veemente sua preocupação com a aventura de Clarke.

Assim, após passar o dia inteiro irrequieta e ansiosa, a última coisa que precisava eram clientes extremamente arrogantes, atraentes e piratas enchendo sua paciência. O homem de cabelos cacheados que caíam nos olhos, alto e forte, voz grossa e olhar duro havia chamado sua atenção desde que pisou no restaurante. 

A pequena conversa – ela não sabia exatamente se aquilo foi uma conversa ou apenas flerte – só havia piorado a situação, fazendo-a olhar para a mesa onde ele se encontrava de maneira curiosa. Ele havia adiado o pedido, alegando não estar com tanta fome no momento, pedindo a ela que segurasse o quanto possível a comida. 

A solicitação a fez ficar inquieta, e por cima de tudo, desconfiada. O que uma tripulação de piratas fazia disfarçada naquela área? Se sua mãe descobrisse... 

Uma risada vinda da mesa do dito cujo a despertou de seu transe, que consistia em encarar a tampa do balcão do bar, e a fez olhar na direção do dono, que, para a sua surpresa, vinha do Capitão Rabugento. 

Seus dentes eram brancos e retos, e ele jogava a cabeça para trás ao rir, fazendo com que seu pescoço ficasse mais amostra. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, ela se dirigiu à mesa, bloquinho em mãos.

“Adiar a comida não é tão engraçado quanto parece.” Declarou ao encostar o quadril na mesa, arqueando uma sobrancelha. _Eu não acredito que estou flertando com um pirata._

Ele pareceu surpreso e então embaraçado, coçando a nuca e sorrindo um pouco de lado. Se a pele dele não fosse naquele tom bronzeado, ela poderia jurar que ele estava corando.

“Seu pedido? Estamos prestes a fechar.”

Clarke percebeu uma troca de olhares entre o Capitão e o homem de touca sentado ao seu lado. 

“Certo. Pode trazer agora, obrigado.” Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, parecendo apreensivo. Clarke não se mexeu. De repente ela teve uma ideia muito perigosa, mas que podia dar certo. “Posso te ajudar, princesa?”

“Na verdade, pode.” Disse com o coração acelerado. Isso era uma má ideia. “Está precisando de membros na sua tripulação?”

O homem olhou à sua volta, com medo de alguém ter escutado. Raven, Murphy, Emori e Miller se mexeram em suas cadeiras, se preparando para correr. O Capitão fez um gesto com as mãos para acalmá-los. 

“Por acaso tenho cara de taxo nave?" Respondeu finalmente, tão baixo que Clarke teve que se aproximar para escutá-lo melhor. “Não somos a porra de um navio de passeios.”

Ela sabia que deveria ficar com medo, mas tudo o que sentiu ao ver o olhar ameaçador e pretensioso dele foi irritação. 

“Eu posso te pagar.” Ela disse, levantando o queixo. O resto da tripulação a encarou como se ela fosse maluca.

“O que a faz tão desesperada a ponto de precisar da carona de um corsário? Está escondendo algo?”

“Não estamos todos?” 

Os dois se observaram, ponderando. Clarke fitou os olhos castanhos do Capitão, desafiadora, e notiu um leve brilho de divertimento por trás da expressão dura.

“Capitão, não está realmente considerando isso?” Raven disse, encarando a cena com desaprovação. 

Bellamy estava prestes a responder algo quando foi interrompido por um Jasper afobado. 

“Clarke! Nós temos um problema.” Exclamou, parecendo sem ar. “Na verdade dois problemas.”

Clarke franziu o cenho. Percebeu uma movimentação. Da porta do restaurante, Abby parecia estar prestes a desmaiar, fechando a porta e a trancando atrás de si com as mãos tremendo.

“O que-” Em sua visão periférica, ela viu a mãe caminhar em sua direção, e a tripulação de piratas se levantou, todos apreensivos. Bellamy correu para a janela mais próxima e abriu uma fresta da janela.

“Monty desapareceu.” Jasper falou, desesperado. “Eu procurei por todos os lugares, mas não vi nem vestígio dele.”

“Como- como assim Monty sumiu?” Clarke disse, e sua mãe aperta seu braço, sussurrando, _Clarke, vamos embora agora._

Um dos piratas, o homem negro de touca, levantou de supetão e correu em direção a cozinha.

Clarke se desvencilhou de Abby.

“Clarke, por favor...” implorou sua mãe, mas a loira já estava na janela ao lado do Capitão, vendo o que estava causando tanto rebuliço. Duas naves do Conselho aterrissaram ao final do deque, seus motores quase silenciosos devido à alta tecnologia. Clarke encarou o moreno, que parecia branco como um fantasma, e sentiu raiva. Sabia que o motivo principal da vinda do Conselho ao restaurante era ela, mas por um pequeno segundo ela quis acreditar o contrário. 

Fervendo em frustração, empurrou com força o peito dele.

“Ei, o que...” Bellamy exclama, surpreso, estabelecendo o equilíbrio. Clarke sentiu uma pontada de orgulho. Por mais que fosse baixa, era uma mulher forte.

“Você os trouxe até aqui!” exclamou, o empurrando mais uma vez. Porém, Bellamy já estava preparado, e absorveu o impacto das mãos de Clarke com o peito, assumindo uma postura que seria ameaçadora e defensiva, não fosse pela ruga de preocupação entre seus olhos. “Você e essa tripulação de PIRATAS!”

“Piratas?!” Jasper e Abby exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro com entusiasmo e a segunda com horror. Mas Clarke continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

“Esse seu ar de superioridade e arrogância, ah... Eu deveria ter visto a encrenca!”

“Ei, eu e minha tripulação não temos nada a ver com isso!” Bellamy disse, ofendido, apontando um dedo para Clarke. Os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais, a tensão palpável, e Clarke jurava que podia contar as sardas contidas no rosto dele. “Pelo menos eu acho...” Ele completou, olhando de soslaio para Murphy, que dá de ombros.

“Saia já do meu restaurante!” Clarke exclamou, tentando o empurrar porta afora, mas não tem força o suficiente. Bellamy segurou seus pulsos para se defender. Seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que ela sentiu o hálito dele em seu rosto - ele havia bebido café.“Saia já antes que explodam o lugar!”

“Ei,pare com isso, princesa! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso-”

“NÃO ME CHAME DE PRINCESA, PORRA!”

A essa altura, os poucos clientes restantes corriam desesperados porta afora, prevendo a confusão com a presença dos piratas e do Conselho. Abby olhava para Clarke, o terror em seus olhos, e segurou o braço da filha, afastando-a de Bellamy, que parecia pronto para esganá-la. 

“Filha, por favor, só dessa vez me escute! Vamos embora daqui já!”

A loira encarou a mãe, receosa. Abby não imaginava o que estava por vir. Ela pensava que o Conselho estava atrás dos piratas, e não do mapa que estava sob o assoalho de seu quarto, escondendo o perigoso caminho que sua vida estava prestes a tomar. Segurou as mãos de sua mãe forte e fitou seus olhos, tão diferentes do seu, castanhos no azul. Tentou expressar o quanto sentia, e ao mesmo tempo pediu compreensão. A culpa era de Clarke, como sempre.

“Desculpe, mãe.” disse , com um nó na garganta. Por sua visão periférica percebeu o Capitão dos piratas sacar sua arma a laser, apontando-a para a porta. “Eu precisei fazer isso.”

“Clarke, do que está falando?! O que você fez?” Abby a interrogou, lágrimas desesperadas ameaçando derramar por seu rosto. A trança feita no início do dia estava em frangalhos, os fios escapando por todos os lados, e por um segundo ela pareceu tão, tão _jovem. Jovem e com medo._

A porta se abriu subitamente, o barulho fazendo Clarke pular. Segurou a mão de Abby mais forte ainda. Sua mãe estava paralisada ao seu lado, como se não acreditasse que aquilo estava acontecendo. 

Kane entrou pela porta, seu uniforme branco refletindo as luzes amareladas do recinto, destacando-se da pior forma possível. Dois guardas o acompanharam, apontando seus _blasters._

Clarke percebeu que quase toda tripulação de piratas não se encontrava mais ali, restando apenas o Capitão e a garota de braço mecânico. Notou também, com grande desespero, que Jasper havia desaparecido. Sentiu seu coração querer escapar de sua boca, mas manteve-se firme, com o corpo em frente ao da mãe em uma tentativa imperfeita de protegê-la.

Kane contemplou Clarke, quase divertido, com um certo brilho no olhar. Ele se portava como alguém prestes a conseguir uma grande promoção no trabalho, orgulhoso de si. Tamanha era sua euforia ao fitar Clarke e Abby, que demorou alguns segundos para notar os piratas que apontavam armas para ele e seus guardas.

“Ora, ora…” Disse o chefe da guarda, surpreso. “Pelo visto temos companhia… Piratas, Clarke? Eu sabia que seu restaurantes era mal frequentado, mas não esperava por isso.”

Os piratas apontavam suas respectivas armas para eles - o Capitão, um blaster de aparência gasta, mas funcional e a garota, seu próprio braço mecânico, que continha nele embutida uma mira de _laser._

“Diga logo o que quer, Kane. Já passamos do horário de fechar.” Clarke disse. Ela tentou elaborar um plano de fuga, mas sua mente só pensava em uma coisa: proteger sua mãe. Lembrou da pistola escondida sob o balcão do bar, mas o movimento era arriscado demais. Para chegar até lá, ela teria que andar pelo menos três metros sem chamar a atenção, e os guardas observavam cada movimento.

Kane riu de forma sarcástica. 

“Destemida como seu pai… Mas tem um defeito. Muito grosseira.” Enquanto ele falava, caminhava lentamente em direção às duas mulheres, que recuaram até esbarrar em uma mesa. Ironicamente, a mesa que os piratas estavam sentados. Novamente, Kane havia a encurralado, e dessa vez não havia testemunhas o suficiente para impedi-lo de obter o que queria.

“Agora.” Disse o membro do Conselho, olhando de soslaio para os piratas, que mantinham suas posições sem mexer um músculo. “Imaginem minha felicidade ao vir coletar um prêmio, e ganhar um brinde! Capitão Bellamy Blake, não sabe o prazer que será finalmente capturar você e sua tripulação de merda.”

Clarke ficou surpresa ao ouvir o nome. Então esse era o famoso Bellamy Blake? O cara que havia matado o pai de seu melhor amigo e um dos piratas mais procurados pelo Conselho, comendo em seu restaurante. Que coincidência infeliz.

“Não terá prazer nenhum para você essa noite, Kane.” Respondeu o Capitão, sua voz grossa e poderosa reverberando pelo ambiente tenso e silencioso. Ele poderia ser arrogante e grosseiro, mas sua voz era compatível com a de um grande comandante. “Não conseguiu me capturar tantas vezes… Não será a primeira.”

Kane cerrou os olhos, irritado. Com uma calma quase ponderada, ele sacou seu blaster e mirou em meio aos olhos de Clarke. O sangue dela congelou.

“Não!” Abby gritou, desesperada, entrando na frente da filha. “Faça o que tem que fazer, mas deixe minha filha em paz. Já não fez o suficiente para nossa família?!”

“Jake fez isso com sua família, Abby, não eu. Seu marido teve ideias mirabolantes demais, não pensou nas consequências. Mais uma coisa que Clarke puxou dele.”

“Deixe ela ir.” Clarke diz, sua voz fria. “Eu faço o que quiser, só a deixe ir.”

“Vamos fazer o seguinte, Griffin.” Ele puxou sua mãe com força pelo braço, prendendo-a pelo pescoço e apontando a arma na sua cabeça. Clarke gritou, desesperada. “Você pega o que eu quero, e eu não mato a sua mãe.”

Ela sentiu toda coragem esvair de seu corpo. Pensou em Monty e Jasper, que estavam desaparecidos, e os outros piratas. Será que algum deles viria a seu resgate? Talvez a tripulação de Blake viesse salvar seu Capitão. Pensou então na arma que seu pai mantinha escondido no quarto dela. Talvez conseguisse enganar Kane o suficiente para pegá-la e atirar nele. 

“O que está esperando, Griffin?! PEGUE A PORRA DO MAPA AGORA!” O capitão da guarda finalmente perdeu sua paciência. Sua mão livre apertou o pescoço de Abby, que gritou de dor. 

“Ok!” Clarke exclamou. “Eu vou pegar, por favor, só não machuque ela.” Ela apontou para a escada a aproximadamente seis metros à sua direita. “É por ali.”

Kane soltou Abby, empurrando-a em direção à filha, que a pegou nos braços, cambaleante. Apontou o blaster para as duas.

“Ande logo, não tenho a noite inteira.” 

Clarke deu uma última olhada para Blake e sua companheira, que não tiravam os olhos dos guardas por nada. Parte dela ficou aliviada pela presença do pirata naquele momento. Segurando a mão de Abby com força, as duas subiram as escadas, Kane em seu encalço e a mira da arma sob suas cabeças.

* * *

Monty não esperava ver seu ex-namorado tão cedo.

Ele trabalhava na The Dropship justamente por ser um local pouco acessível e pouco conhecido. Era perfeito para levar uma vida quieta, sem dramas e preocupações. Sem o Conselho tentando matá-lo. Dezoito meses trabalhando com Clarke e Abby, e nunca foi reconhecido! Mas não, Nathan Miller tinha que aparecer com toda sua glória e gorro na cabeça, pronto para acabar com seu disfarce e com o resto de dignidade que lhe restava.

Para falar a verdade, Monty não estava com medo de ser descoberto - afinal, Miller era um _pirata,_ era a última pessoa que teria contato com alguém do Conselho. Além disso, tinha plena certeza que ele não o entregaria. Ele estava envergonhado.

Geralmente Monty ficava na cozinha, e não prestava muita atenção nos clientes do restaurante. Já havia queimado comida o suficiente por ser distraído e não queria levar broncas de Abby e ser despedido. Então foi realmente inoportuno quando ouviu uma risada alta, que lhe chamou a atenção - uma voz forte, robusta - e levantou os olhos. Viu Clarke flertando com o dono da risada (algo que já não era típico de ser ver) e, ao lado do moreno alto de riso estrondoso, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu ex. Sua primeira reação foi abaixar-se para não ser visto. 

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? De todos os lugares da galáxia, sua tripulação tinha que escolher justo esse restaurante para fazer um lanchinho? Será que Miller havia visto Monty? E se ele já o viu e não quis falar com ele?

A mente do garoto asiático deu voltas. Se Miller estava ali, devia ser alguma coincidência. Do jeito que as coisas terminaram entre os dois, era mais do que compreensível ele não querer procurá-lo (e nem deveria, para sua própria segurança).

Vendo que todos os pedidos estavam prontos e o expediente estava perto de terminar, Monty fez a coisa que, para ele, parecia mais sensata: Fugiu. 

Aproveitou que Jasper havia ido ao banheiro e se esgueirou pelo balcão da cozinha, abaixado para que ninguém conseguisse vê-lo. Com cuidado, abriu a porta e se dirigiu cautelosamente para a escada,que ficava a menos de dois metros de distância. Por sorte, ninguém estava prestando muita atenção nele - Clarke e o homem pareciam estar tendo uma discussão, e os olhos dos poucos clientes restantes estavam neles. 

Se escondeu no “sótão” do restaurante. Como o Dropship era uma antiga nave, havia cômodos em lugares não convencionais, e esse ficava justamente em cima da porta dos fundos do restaurante - um espaço apertado que parecia um dormitório, com uma espécie de escotilha que dava pra ver do lado de fora. Monty sempre ia ali quando se sentia sufocado. A paisagem era, de uma maneira estranha, confortante. O precipício que vinha poucos metros depois da antiga nave, por incrível que pareça, sempre permaneceu intacto. O escuro abismal combinado às estrelas e nebulosas do céu eram uma visão tão bonita, tão solitária.

Monty suspirou, mirando a escotilha, inquieto. A aventura que seguiria com seus amigos atrás de Jake Griffin parecia perigosa demais, e Miller aparecer ali um dia antes de sua fuga não o trazia sinal de boa sorte. E se Monty o colocasse em perigo mais uma vez?

“Por que é sempre tão difícil te encontrar?” Uma voz falou, o tirando de seus devaneios. Nathan Miller.

Ele parecia diferente - mais velho. Estava mais forte e sua barba estava maior. Os olhos castanhos, porém, permaneciam com o mesmo aspecto leal e digno.

“Hã...Oi.” Monty disse, envergonhado. O moreno havia ficado ainda mais atraente ao longo dos anos, coisa que ele achava ser impossível. “O que faz aqui?”

Miller caminhou lentamente, como se estivesse testando o terreno. Ao ver que Monty não fez objeções, sentou-se de frente a ele, mirando o abismo. 

“Cozinheiro, huh?” Disse o pirata. “Um pouco diferente da sua profissão original.”

Monty riu, constrangido. Realmente, existia uma diferença enorme entre hackear computadores e fritar batatas.

“Como sabia que eu estava aqui?”

“Lembra da corrente que eu te dei?” Miller perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Claro que Monty lembrava. A corrente de metal, gelada, pressionava seu pescoço sempre que se movia.

Monty o encarou, o cenho franzido. Mas haviam se passado anos que tinha lhe dado aquela corrente. 

“Por que só agora?” Monty sentiu uma pontada de decepção. 

Miller abaixou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado. A mão direita segurou o colar que ainda estava em volta do seu pescoço.

“Você foi bem claro sobre nós… Eu só queria saber que estava vivo. O rastreador no seu colar conta seus sinais vitais também. Ver que estava seguro e que seu coração continuava batendo era o suficiente.”

O coração de Monty quebrou-se. A culpa era dele, claro. Não deveria ter terminado de maneira tão dura com Miller. Mas imaginou que, se o machucasse o suficiente para que mantivesse a distância, ele estaria seguro. 

E então tudo mudou.

Um grito feminino cortou a conversa, fazendo os dois paralisarem. A voz de Abby soando desesperada ao longe despertou Monty das memórias dolorosas e levantou de supetão. 

“O que está acontecendo?!” 

“Eu não sei, só vi uma comoção lá embaixo e o garoto de óculos disse que você havia desaparecido…”

“O mapa.” Monty sussurrou, e saiu correndo porta afora, Miller logo atrás. Correu em direção ao quarto de Clarke, mas esbarrou em alguém no meio do corredor.

Um homem de cabelos escuros e nariz grande o olhou feio, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, vacilante. Logo atrás do homem, uma mulher bonita de traços latinos e rabo de cavalo o encarava e levantava uma arma, apontando para sua cabeça.

“Ei, ei! Ele está comigo!” Miller gritou, entrando na frente de Monty. A mulher logo abaixa a arma.

“Então esse é o seu cara do computador?” Murphy zombou, como se a visão de Monty encolhido atrás de Miller o divertisse. “Fofo.”

“Não temos tempo para gracinhas, Murphy.” Disse Raven, olhando sob seu ombro em direção a escada. “O Conselho está aqui. Não sei se Kane estava atrás do Capitão, mas a coisa vai ficar feia.”

O tom de urgência da mulher faz Monty perceber o tamanho da encrenca. Se o Conselho sabia que o mapa estava no restaurante, Clarke estava em perigo. Jasper poderia ter se escondido, já que estava no banheiro, o que os dava uma vantagem.

“Eu sei de uma saída.”

* * *

Uma dezena de degraus para subir e alguns poucos metros. Esse era o curto percurso que Clarke e Abby tinham que fazer com uma arma apontada para suas cabeças. 

A mão da mãe apertava a sua com tanta força que a loira já não tinha circulação. O metal das escadas, soldados porcamente à parede da antiga nave, pareciam mais frios do que lembrava ao segurá-los. Kane respirava calmamente atrás dela, mas a atmosfera era de impaciência - a antecipação em pôr as mãos no mapa era palpável.

Nesse pequeno espaço de tempo que percorreu pelo corredor até seu quarto, Clarke rezou para os céus, torcendo para que seu plano funcionasse. Talvez o Capitão Blake conseguisse se livrar dos guardas com facilidade, mas ela não queria apoiar sua vida num talvez. Tinha que fazer algo para salvar sua mãe e evitar que o mapa caísse nas mãos do Conselho. Se a lenda fosse realmente verdadeira, e o planeta tivesse um tesouro, não gostaria nem de imaginar o que Mt. Weather iria fazer com ele.

Olhou para trás brevemente, observando Kane. Sua expressão era sôfrega, como se não pudesse esperar mais para colocar suas mãos no mapa, os olhos fixos em Clarke com antecipação.

“O que está olhando?!” Gritou, empurrando as duas para dentro do aposento. “Ande logo!”

O quarto não era muito grande, com apenas uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede direita, um armário do lado oposto e uma grande janela de vidro que cobria quase toda a extensão da parede oposta à porta. O tamanho era ideal para uma instalação antiga de uma nave espacial - cabiam mais de três pessoas em pé no cômodo, sem muito aperto. 

Clarke hesitou. Kane estava de frente para ela e sua mãe, ainda apontando a arma. Abby segurando forte a mãe da filha, parecia prestes a entrar em um colapso nervoso, seu corpo pequeno e magro tremendo e os olhos praticamente saltando da órbita.

“Pegue logo o mapa, Griffin, antes que eu perca a paciência e estoure a cabeça da sua mãezinha.”

A ameaça funcionou com êxito. Sem pensar muito, Clarke abriu a porta do armário, pronta para pegar a arma. Ao invés disso, segurou uma mão.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

De dentro do guarda roupa, um homem alto e negro saiu, pulando em cima de Kane, os dois se engalfinhando no chão. A mão de Clarke, ela percebeu logo depois, segurava a de Monty.

“O mapa, rápido!” Disse o amigo, que logo saiu do armário, segurando a arma de Jake entre suas mãos e mirando no embaraçado de membros que era Kane e Miller no chão. 

Clarke agachou no assoalho perto da janela, e abriu um pedaço do chão com um pouco de força, a placa de metal antiga desencaixando e revelando o pequeno objeto dourado. Segurou a orbe em sua mão tão forte que seus dedos doíam. 

Os barulhos de luta ainda continuavam, percebeu, e Monty ainda segurava a arma, com medo de atirar e acertar a pessoa errada. O homem de gorro na cabeça - um dos piratas - conseguiu ficar por cima, imobilizando Kane, socando seu rosto com força. O blaster que Kane usava escorregou por suas mãos, tamanha força e quantidade de golpes que Miller proferia.

Clarke segurou a arma, apontando-a para o capitão da guarda, que jazia no chão ensanguentado. Seu uniforme, antes branco e imaculado, estava manchado de vermelho, como uma pintura abstrata violenta. 

“Eu devia matá-lo, você sabe.” ela diz finalmente, ignorando o olhar apavorado que sua mãe lhe lançou.

Kane sorriu, os dentes antes brancos e reto, quebrados e sanguinolentos. 

“Faça isso.” disse, respirando com dificuldade. “Vai ver que é mais parecida com seu pai do que imaginava.”

Ao fundo, ela ouviu tiros sendo disparados e gritos proferidos. O pirata de gorro correu porta afora, em direção ao barulho. Monty a encarou com os olhos preocupados.

“Clarke, nós temos que ir....”

Suas mãos tremiam, a arma parecia extremamente pesada. A mira estava certa - bem na cabeça - e parecia tão, tão fácil simplesmente apertar o gatilho. 

“CLARKE, VAMOS!” Outra voz a chamou. Ela reconheceu Jasper, que está parado na porta e trazia três mochilas em suas mãos - aquelas que haviam arrumado um dia antes para embarcar na maior aventura de suas vidas. 

Kane continuava encarando, dessa vez sem sorrir. Parecia quase amedrontado pela situação - alguns jovens e uma tripulação de piratas haviam estragado seu plano. Se não morresse ali, o Conselho trataria de fazê-lo. Pensou em apertar o gatilho. A raiva do Conselho e tudo que havia acontecido com seu pai queimou em seu peito, sua visão cega pelo rancor. Ela queria muito atirar, mas será que suas costas aguentariam o peso de tirar uma vida?

“Princesa.” Uma voz grave a faz desviar o olhar de Kane. Capitão Blake, com a sobrancelha sangrando e a respiração ofegante, a observava com urgência. Uma breve sensação de alívio tomou seu peito. Se ele estava ali, os guardas deveriam ter sido dominados. “Sua carruagem a espera” diz sarcástico. 

E então ela correu.

Seguindo os passos de Monty, Jasper, Blake e o resto de sua tripulação, com sua mãe em seu encalço, ela disparou pelo corredor até uma escada - o esconderijo de Monty. 

Ao fundo, escutaram gritos - a voz de Kane provavelmente chamou os guardas que haviam ficado nas naves do Conselho. Um barulho diferente irrompeu pelo local, um ruído estridente de propulsores se aquecendo. 

“Tem alguma coisa errada!” Blake gritou, parando na porta do sótão. Todos os outros continuaram a corrida, e apenas ela e o Capitão ficaram no corredor, atentos. “Não é um timbre comum para motores do Conselho. Parece mais…”

_BOOM!_

O chão tremeu aos pés de Clarke, a antiga nave e agora restaurante sacudindo sob seus pés, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Sem pensar, apoiou-se na coisa mais próxima de si, percebendo, tarde demais, que essa coisa eram os braços do Capitão Blake - que, curiosamente, segurou sua cintura como se tentasse evitar que ela caísse.

“Estão bombardeando o lugar!” Miller gritou, abrindo a escotilha do sótão. A mulher de braço mecânico, com a ajuda do amigo, subiu pela clarabóia e pulou penhasco abaixo. “Vamos, rápido!”

O ruído iniciou novamente, indicando a chegada de outro bombardeio.

Clarke percebeu que continuava se sustentando em Bellamy e se desvencilhou, corando. Os braços do Capitão eram mais firmes do que ela imaginava. 

Bellamy piscou, arteiro.

“Teremos tempo para isso depois, princesa.” Brincou ele, sorrindo, observando com interesse a mão de Clarke fechada em torno da orbe. 

Quase todos já haviam pulado pela janela, sobrando apenas eles dois. Clarke olhou pela escotilha. Logo abaixo, à beira do penhasco, um navio à moda antiga, provavelmente dos anos 2400, estava “estacionado”. Em sua proa, a figura de um homem estava entalhada na madeira, com o sol brilhando acima de sua cabeça e um arco e flecha em mãos. No casco do navio dizia _Apollo XX._

O Capitão Blake estendeu a mão em um gesto quase cordial - não fosse pela expressão de impaciência em seu rosto. 

“Leve seu tempo, não se preocupe.” Exclamou ele com ironia. “Temos o dia inteiro!”

Ela segurou a mão dele - grande e calejada - e a usou como apoio para escalar a claraboia. O navio a esperava cerca de dois metros abaixo, uma espécie de prancha apoiada na parede externa do restaurante simulando um escorregador duvidoso.

Clarke deslizou até o navio, o vento frio da noite cortando sua pele como navalha, o Capitão Blake logo atrás.

A maioria das pessoas estava no convés, esperando ansiosamente. Abby parecia aliviada ao ver a filha, mas seu breve conforto foi interrompido por mais um barulho alto de explosão. 

“Acionar escudos hipermétricos!” O Capitão gritou, correndo em direção ao que parecia a cabine de comandos. “Com toda força, preparar para decolar!”.

**_BOOM!_ **

O navio deu um solavanco, subindo em direção às estrelas, bem a tempo de fugir dos estilhaços da explosão. Pedaços de nave voaram na direção do Apollo, mas os escudos os repeliram com facilidade.

Clarke observou a cena, atônita, com o coração na mão. As chamas agora engoliam o restaurante, devorando o que via por seu caminho. Por ter sido atingida em sua base, a antiga nave escorregou em direção ao penhasco sem fim.The Dropship derramava-se em labaredas e fragmentos de detonação e era engolido pelo grande abismo que era seu quintal.

Ao seu lado, sua mãe chorava silenciosamente, enquanto partiam para o espaço desconhecido, deixando para trás os restos do lugar que chamavam de lar. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A DESORDEM DE JANOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy toma uma decisão e Clarke encontra um velho amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo prontinho!!! Espero que gostem <3

**ORBITAIS**

**CAPÍTULO II: A DESORDEM DE JANOS**

_ Onde termina a tristeza e começa a raiva? Onde termina a raiva e começa a tristeza? Você também pode tentar analisar o vento e a chuva do redemoinho de um furacão; é tudo feito da mesma destruição _

-“ _Tempestade”, P.S_.

****Janos na mitologia greco-romana é o deus dos portais, e representa a dualidade humana e divina. A dualidade é a principal característica desse deus, e como exemplo podemos citar: entradas e saídas, começos e términos, mentiras e verdades.

* * *

**NAVIO ESPACIAL APOLLO XX**

**EM ALGUM LUGAR DO CINTURÃO DE ÁRTEMIS, ANO 2875**

Bellamy estava confuso.

O vento soprava as velas do Apollo de forma constante, ignorando a tempestade alegórica que parecia seguir seu Capitão. Raven, que pilotava o navio com destreza, fitou Bellamy com um misto de irritação e preocupação. Os anos que passaram convivendo foram mais que o suficiente para que a sua comandante percebesse a desordem que estava em sua cabeça, e ele agradeceu silenciosamente o companheirismo da mulher. Sem Raven para colocá-lo nos eixos, ele provavelmente arruinaria qualquer chance de sobrevivência com seu pavio curto e baixa capacidade de discernimento.

Ele apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça, sinalizando a ela que o assunto seria discutido posteriormente. Sua tripulação, apesar de não temer aventuras repentinas, com certeza não estava feliz com a ideia do Conselho ter mais um motivo para persegui-los.

Como se o suposto assassinato de Thelonious Jaha não fosse o suficiente.

Fugir fazia parte da sua profissão. Mas trazer a bordo uma mulher irritante, sua mãe e seus dois amigos, os quais obviamente tinham uma recompensa em suas cabeças, tudo isso a ponto de serem explodidos pelos ares, não era seu plano. Não importava o quão atraente e interessante Clarke parecia, o Apollo não era um navio de passeios turísticos. Ele imaginou, com desgosto, as propagandas espalhadas pelas estações espaciais: “APOLLO XX: EXPLORE A GALÁXIA A BORDO DO NAVIO PIRATA MAIS FAMOSO DE ARKSTATION!”

Tudo aquilo por que ele queria encontrar a única família que o restava. Só de imaginar o fato de Octavia estar em perigo, em algum lugar da galáxia, sem poder se defender, Bellamy estremecia. O peso da culpa afundava seu peito a cada dia que passava, e era difícil não deixar transparecer sua preocupação excessiva para a tripulação. Raven havia dito que O. conseguia se virar sozinha sem ele, mas o instinto protetor queimava seu âmago a ponto de tirar seu sono. 

_ Minha irmã, minha responsabilidade. _

Ele ainda tinha fresco em sua memória o dia que ela foi pega, quase dois anos atrás. Os dois haviam brigado naquele dia, e ambos descontaram sua raiva na coisa errada. Saíram para um bar num canto suspeito do Cinturão, ávidos por qualquer alívio momentâneo que o álcool pudesse trazer. Bellamy viu Octavia aos beijos com um garoto, ficou com raiva e partiu para cima dele. Ela interviu, os dois gritaram e discutiram, e ela disse que iria embora, não iria aguentar mais aquele tipo de comportamento da parte dele. O Capitão não acreditou, claro. Nunca imaginaria que ela teria a coragem de deixá-lo, até ser tarde demais - ela havia fugido com o garoto. Três dias depois, Bellamy ficou sabendo que ela havia sido presa - sabe-se lá o motivo - na SkyBox, a prisão de segurança máxima de ArkStation. Mas, antes mesmo de elaborar um plano para tirá-la de lá, houve uma fuga em massa de prisioneiros devido a uma falha no sistema de segurança. A última informação que teve da irmã foi que ela estava a bordo de uma nave  _ Trikru,  _ e todos sabiam que os  _ grounders  _ não eram muito amigos do povo de ArkStation.

Enquanto Raven navegava através do hiperespaço, fugindo o mais rápido possível da explosão que quase os destruiu, ele gritava ordens aos outros de modo automático. De que forma aquela confusão iria interferir em sua busca por Octavia? Ele tinha o garoto do computador, Monty, em seu navio, mas a que custo? O que aquela loira - Clarke, ele lembrou - escondia e por que ela parecia tão  _ disposta _ a atirar no chefe de guarda do Conselho? E quem em sã consciência pedia carona a um pirata?!

Fitou a figura dela no convés, apoiada no corrimão lateral, a expressão facial indecifrável. Ela brincava com um objeto esférico em sua mão, pensativa, ignorando o alvoroço causado pela sua presença. Ao lado dela, sua mãe chorava silenciosamente, lamentando a perda de seu lar. Os garotos, Monty e o outro de óculos, cochichavam a alguns metros das duas, parecendo estar no meio de uma discussão. Três mochilas jaziam aos pés deles. 

Então ela não havia planejado levar a mãe...

“Capitão.” Murphy o tira de seus devaneios, encarando os forasteiros com um misto de curiosidade e irritação. “O que vamos fazer com eles?”

Bellamy franziu o cenho. Não tinha uma resposta pronta. Se deixasse a garota na próxima estação, com certeza Monty a seguiria, e todo esforço de encontrá-lo seria em vão. Ao mesmo tempo, a estadia dela no navio trazia um perigo oculto, e ele tinha quase certeza de que tinha a ver com aquela bolinha dourada que não saía das suas mãos.

“Não sei ainda.” Finalmente respondeu. “Peça para Emori preparar um lugar para eles dormirem… Vamos demorar um tempo até despistar o Conselho. Preciso pensar, não deixe ninguém entrar nos meus aposentos.”

Murphy não pareceu contente com a resposta, mas obedeceu seu Capitão, saindo à procura de Emori. 

Bellamy fitou Clarke, o pensamento túrbido. Quem era aquela garota e qual era a missão dela? O que era aquele objeto misterioso que rodava nas suas mãos pequenas e delicadas? Os cabelos loiros com pontas rosadas balançavam com falso vento que vinha das ventilações do Apollo. Por um instante, ele pensou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela, mas no próximo segundo sua expressão estava intacta, determinada. Clarke devolveu o olhar através do navio, e seus olhos azuis cintilantes pareciam fazer parte do céu escuro em sua volta, frios e poderosos. 

Apesar da vista congelante, Bellamy nunca se sentiu tão aquecido.

* * *

Sua casa havia explodido.

O restaurante que chamava de lar havia virado cinzas derramadas num abismo, à beira de um distrito esquecido e irrelevante. Sua mãe chorava silenciosamente ao seu lado, no chão de um navio pirata espacial que pertencia ao Capitão mais procurado da galáxia. Seu pai estava desaparecido, e o mapa mais cobiçado do universo havia caído em suas mãos, deixando ela e todos ao seu redor em perigo. 

Clarke contemplou o espaço à sua volta, enquanto o navio cruzava o céu sem fim, as milhares de estrelas e nebulosas tremeluzindo no escuro infinito. Em outras circunstâncias, estaria feliz por poder viajar pelo cosmos e explorar suas maravilhas contínuas. Mas a memória da arma ainda jazia nas suas mãos, o peso substituído pela orbe a relembrando que algumas horas atrás ela estava prestes a matar um homem.

Se é que podia chamar Kane de homem.

Monty e Jasper tentaram consolá-la, os olhos preocupados dos dois sempre a observando e medindo cada movimento, como se Clarke estivesse prestes a desmoronar a qualquer segundo. Ela imaginou que deveria se sentir assim, desesperada, sem chão, com pesar pela destruição de sua casa e culpada por ter envolvido Abby naquela confusão sem fim. 

Mas tudo que conseguia sentir era raiva. Raiva do Conselho, raiva de seu pai por tê-la deixado, raiva de si mesma. E, principalmente, raiva pelo Capitão do maldito navio, que havia metido seu nariz onde não era chamado. Blake era o homem mais procurado da galáxia pelo assassinato do ex Chefe do Conselho, Thelonious Jaha que, por infeliz coincidência, era pai de um grande amigo de Clarke.

O que diria Wells ao saber que ela havia aceitado a ajuda do assassino de seu pai? 

Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, sem aviso, e ela rapidamente a limpou. Não tinha tempo para lamentações, precisava traçar um plano.

Jasper e Monty discutiam ao seu lado, aos sussurros. Parecia algo sério, mas ela não conseguia prestar muita atenção no que diziam. Sua atenção estava voltada para a orbe em sua mão, que parecia mais pesada a cada segundo que passava.

O que iria fazer agora? Com certeza o Conselho estava em seu encalço, Kane devia ter enviado a maior parte da guarda atrás do objeto precioso. Objeto esse que não tinha nenhuma coordenada, apenas hologramas da galáxia sem nenhuma direção. Ela precisava encontrar uma maneira de abrir o mapa de fato.

Algo no canto de seu olho chamou a atenção da loira. O Capitão a observava na popa do navio. Parecia confuso e irritado, como se não soubesse o que fazer com ela, como se Clarke fosse o quebra cabeças mais difícil de ser decifrado. 

Ela o encarou de volta, determinada. Não demonstraria nenhuma fraqueza, nenhuma fragilidade perante o temido Capitão Blake. Logo ele saberia que ela não era uma princesa indefesa.

Apesar de tentar mostrar frieza, algo nos olhos castanhos escuros dele a chamavam de uma forma intrigante. Temeu que o Capitão fosse tão perigoso quanto o Conselho pregava, mas por motivos completamente diferentes. 

* * *

Após o estresse inicial, o navio continuou seu curso para sabe-se lá onde. Todos pareciam desconfortavelmente quietos, e os membros da tripulação não pareciam receber os forasteiros com bons olhos. O Capitão havia se retirado para seus aposentos e passou as próximas horas recluso. A única pessoa que havia falado de fato com eles era o homem de gorro, Miller, que Clarke aprendeu mais tarde ser ex-namorado de Monty (aí estava uma história que ela precisava entender melhor). Ele parecia tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo solícito, e não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem olhar para Monty, o que ela achava doce.

“Não se preocupe.” Disse ele. “O Capitão parece um pouco ranzinza, mas é uma boa pessoa.”

“Eu não diria que ranzinza é a palavra certa.” Clarke respondeu, irônica. 

Miller riu.

“Emori vai levar vocês a um local para que possam descansar.”

“Obrigado.” Monty se manifestou. Os dois se olharam por dois segundos, e desviaram o olhar. Jasper tentou disfarçar o riso.

A mulher de tatuagem no rosto e braço biônico se aproximou, desconfiada. Abby segurou a mão de Clarke com força, apreensiva. Sua mãe estava aterrorizada desde que entrou no navio, e a loira sabia que assim que tivessem um local com mais privacidade, iria receber uma bela bronca. 

Apesar da situação aterrorizante, e do sentimento de perda após a explosão, no fundo Clarke estava nas nuvens - literalmente. Ela estava em um navio pirata, explorando a galáxia! De uma forma distorcida e bizarra, ela estava tornando um sonho seu realidade.

“Não se preocupe, eu não mordo.” A mulher - Emori - disse, encarando a senhora mais velha com um ar de divertimento. Clarke segurou o riso. Gostava dela.“É com Murphy que deveria se preocupar.”

Seguiram a pirata, observando com cautela o veículo. O Apollo era, apesar de antigo, muito bem cuidado. Seu chão de madeira era limpo, o convés era organizado, e as velas brancas tinham um aspecto desgastado mas estavam inteiras. O resto da tripulação trabalhava pelo navio, ajustando cordas, consertando partes mecânicas e limpando superfícies. Clarke não imaginou o que mais poderiam limpar, já que o local todo parecia brilhar de tão polido. 

“O Capitão gosta do Apollo organizado. Não façam nenhuma bagunça.” 

Eles seguiram Emori escada abaixo, em direção aos aposentos. Diversas redes, mantimentos e materiais mecânicos estavam espalhados na parte inferior do navio, que, apesar de não ser muito grande, era espaçoso o suficiente para acolhê-los. 

“Começamos a fazer o jantar daqui a pouco. Não achem que é um cruzeiro com tudo pago. Vão ter que contribuir também. Não se atrasem… O Capitão é bem pontual.” Com isso, ela deu as costas aos quatro novatos e subiu as escadas. Estavam finalmente sozinhos.

Jasper pulou em uma das redes e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, como se estivesse em casa.

“Esse lugar é irado!”

“Não é?!” Clarke exclamou, extasiada. “Você viu o braço dela? Eu nunca-”

“Você me deve uma explicação.” Abby a cortou, severa. 

“Bom, tudo começou quando eu tinha cinco anos e…”

“Você não, Jordan. Estou falando com minha filha. Piratas, Clarke?! Onde estava com a cabeça? E o restaurante, o que…”

Clarke suspirou, ouvindo sua mãe fumegar ao fundo, mas seu pensamento em outro lugar. Não queria ter a envolvido naquela história. Sua mãe era a pessoa menos aventureira que conhecia, e, apesar de ser durona, havia passado por situações difíceis demais para se expor daquela maneira. Olhou para Jasper, que observava a mulher mais velha gritar com temor em sua expressão, apesar de sua posição confortável na rede. Um plano começou a se formar.

“...Explodiu! Nossa casa não existe mais! Como se não bastasse seu pai desaparecido, você nos meteu nessa confusão… Por onde você anda, parece que procura por encrenca. Clarke, está me escutando?!”

“Sim,eu… Está certa. Me desculpe.” Era tudo que Clarke conseguia falar. Abby se sobressaltou com a resposta, afinal, sua filha era muito orgulhosa e nunca admitia quando estava errada. 

Então Clarke começou a falar. Explicou tudo: O mapa, a ameaça de Kane, a necessidade de encontrar seu pai, a mulher-gato na nave. Abby escutava tudo, imóvel, lágrimas pairando na borda de seus olhos castanhos esverdeados. Quando a história chegou ao final, um silêncio incômodo se instaurou. Mãe e filha se olharam, emotivas, sem saber o que dizer. 

“Os piratas não faziam parte do plano.” Clarke disse, finalmente. “Mãe, me desculpe, mas eu preciso fazer isso. Esse tesouro não pode cair na mão do Conselho, imagina o que eles fariam com tanto poder! Meu pai tinha alguma coisa a ver com esse mapa, eu tenho certeza. Algo me diz que ele queria escondê-lo, mas acabou se perdendo na jornada. Preciso encontrá-lo.”

“Você tem noção do perigo que está correndo? Se esse for realmente o mapa que fala, todos vão estar à procura dele. O que pretende fazer?!”

“Primeiro eu deixo você em um lugar seguro. Depois… Bem, acho que a sorte vai me guiar.”

Ela sabia que a mãe não queria participar daquela loucura. Por mais que sentisse falta do marido, Abby sabia no fundo que ele não iria mais voltar e havia aceitado o fato. Acompanhar Clarke naquela missão apenas iria fazê-la se perder numa ilusão, e não suportaria perder Jake duas vezes.

Clarke escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, demonstrando cansaço. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de entrar em contato com Wells sem ser rastreada pelo Conselho. Abby abraçou seus ombros, em uma tentativa de confortá-la.

“Sei que não queria que as coisas acontecessem dessa maneira.” Disse para a filha. “Mas não vou ficar calada vendo minha única filha arriscar sua vida assim. Você é a única coisa que me restou, Clarke.”

Ela olhou para a mãe, emotiva. 

“Eu sei, mãe. Mas isso tudo é maior do que eu… Desculpe decepcioná-la, mas não vou desistir tão fácil.”

Abby franziu o cenho, séria. As duas nunca iriam entrar num acordo, e os resultados desse conflito tendiam sempre ao desastre. Desapontada, levantou-se e saiu do aposento, sem falar uma palavra.

Clarke suspirou. Precisava mandar sua mãe para um lugar seguro.

“Hã...Clarke. Eu tenho uma informação que pode ser útil.” Monty falou, e ela levantou o rosto, fitando-o com interesse. “Eu sei o motivo pelo qual Blake estava no restaurante.”

Ela analisou o amigo, curiosa. Realmente, parecia uma coincidência muito grande o ex namorado - que era um pirata - de Monty aparecer no Dropship. O Capitão Blake não iria simplesmente ajudá-los se não quisesse algo em troca. Ou alguém. 

Monty voltou a falar.

“Ele está à procura da irmã mais nova dele, Octavia. Ela escapou da prisão há uns meses atrás e desde então ele está varrendo o Cinturão atrás dela como louco. Miller disse que é a única família que ele tem, eles são muito próximos.” 

“Existe mais um Blake?!” Jasper exclamou. “Eu gostaria de ver isso…”

“O que está dizendo, Jasper?”

“Ah, vamos lá Clarke… Vai dizer que não reparou que o  _ Capitão  _ é muito atraente.”

Clarke resistiu a vontade de corar. Claro que ela havia reparado, ela não era cega. Blake era de fato muito atraente, mas isso não anulava o fator  _ pirata assassino _ . Contentou-se a revirar os olhos e ignorar o sorriso sugestivo do amigo.

“Mas o que a busca pela irmã tem a ver com o restaurante? Não é como se ela tivesse passado por lá, é?!”

“Não.” Monty disse, parecendo envergonhado. Algo o impedia de olhá-la nos olhos, e Clarke percebeu que Jasper havia ficado muito quieto repentinamente. “Eles estavam atrás de mim. Sou muito bom com computadores, consigo rastrear qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar que tenha rede no universo . Blake quer que eu encontre a irmã dele.”

De repente, a aparição repentina e furtiva de Monty no restaurante à quase dois anos fez sentido. Ele estava fugindo de algo, e provavelmente era relacionado a suas habilidades cibernéticas. Com certeza havia mais na história, mas ela achou melhor não pressioná-lo. O pobre garoto estava prestes a ter uma síncope.

O plano, que anteriormente havia começado a se formar na mente de Clarke, tomou mais vigor, os detalhes se encaixando quase perfeitamente. Se ela conseguisse convencer Blake.... Rodou a orbe em sua mão, sentido-a subitamente muito gelada. Seria esse o preço a pagar pela proteção de piratas? Valeria a pena envolvê-lo na sua missão?

“Como Blake sabe das suas habilidades? Miller contou a ele?” Ela indagou, desconfiada. Se Miller havia colocado seu amigo em perigo, não era tão boa pessoa quanto imaginava.

“Clarke, a irmã do Blake estava na Skybox.” Jasper finalmente se manifestou, parecendo um pouco irritado e impressionado ao mesmo tempo. “Quem você acha que soltou ela?”

Todos encararam Monty, que se encolheu mais ainda. Mas é claro! Monty havia fugido do Conselho pois era ele o responsável pela fuga em massa da prisão. Por isso ele parecia tão apreensivo com os guardas na noite que Clarke obteve o mapa. Mas por que ele faria aquilo?

“Me desculpe por mentir, eu… Fui inconsequente. Só queria um lugar para recomeçar e vocês me receberam de braços abertos. Em troca eu menti para vocês.”

Jasper bufou e cruzou os braços, chateado com a mentira. Clarke sorriu, acolhedora.

“Monty… Não precisa se desculpar. Tenho certeza que não é uma pessoa ruim, e quanto a mentira… Você estava tentando sobreviver. Não tenha vergonha disso.” 

O garoto suspirou aliviado. Jasper continuava quieto, encarando o teto, indignado. Com certeza estava chateado por seu melhor amigo ter mentido para ele.

“Jas, não seja infantil. Monty não tinha a intenção de nos magoar.” Clarke segurou a mão de Monty, e olhou-o nos olhos. “Mas considerando suas habilidades com computadores...Preciso de um pequeno grande favor.”

* * *

**NAVIO ESPACIAL APOLLO XX**

**APOSENTOS DO CAPITÃO BLAKE**

A água quente escorria pelo corpo de Bellamy em uma tentativa falha de relaxamento. Pela primeira vez em anos, o Capitão do navio espacial Apollo não tinha ideia do que iria fazer. Precisava encontrar a irmã, e, para isso, precisava de Monty Green. Mas o que poderia garantir a ajuda do garoto? Uma simples carona parecia trivial demais em comparação ao perigo que o ex namorado de Miller correria ao tentar rastrear Octavia. 

Um pensamento sombrio passou por sua mente. Sempre havia outro meio… A violência nunca fora a arma favorita de Bellamy em negociações, mas talvez fosse necessário agir por outros caminhos para chegar à sua irmã. Porém, na mesma rapidez que a ideia atravessou sua mente, ela se esvaiu. Seu tempo de conseguir as coisas de forma agressiva já havia acabado. O sangue que havia derramado estupidamente pintava suas mãos de vermelho, e seu punho não carregava mais a força de antigamente, apenas cicatrizes e calos sôfregos, que contavam uma história de arrependimento e rancor.

Ele havia jurado a si mesmo que não seguiria mais aquele caminho. A estrada coberta por corpos não levava a lugar nenhum, senão o breu.

Mas com o Conselho em seu encalço, ele precisava fazer algo, e rápido. Marcus Idiota Kane sabia do seu envolvimento com seja lá qual confusão Clarke estava metida. Depois da fuga de Bellamy após a morte de sua mãe, Kane fez alarde por toda ArkStation, propagando uma imagem vilanesca dele, e estava em seu encalço desde então. O motivo principal era desconhecido, embora Bellamy tivesse algumas ideias em mente...

Ele saiu do banho, vestiu suas calças e calçou suas botas. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não notou, ao sair do banheiro, que tinha companhia em seus aposentos. 

Clarke estava encostada na porta da cabine, os braços cruzados e uma linha de apreensão entre suas sobrancelhas. Tinha um ar quase descontraído, como se estivesse confortável no local, e não no quarto de um suposto assassino.

“Tenho uma proposta.”

“Não vai ao menos pagar um jantar antes?”

Ela revirou os olhos com a resposta, desencostou da porta e examinou os aposentos com interesse. Não era o que ela imaginava, dava pra perceber a surpresa contida em sua expressão. O quarto de Bellamy era limpo e organizado, com uma cama encostada na parede esquerda, ao lado de um pequeno banheiro. No centro, uma mesa de estudos cheia de mapas, bússolas e compassos, e na parede direita uma estante desgastada lotada de livros. Nada no aposento gritava “corra! Pirata perigoso e sanguinário!!”. O chão era coberto de desenhos de mapas, apesar de gastos. Quem entrasse ali pensaria estar na sala de um professor.

Bellamy pigarreou. Ele não gostava que outras pessoas entrassem nos seus aposentos. Era o único lugar que conseguia ser ele mesmo sem preocupações.

“Gostei da decoração...Bem acadêmica.” Disse Clarke. 

Os olhos dela passaram rapidamente pelo peito nu de Bellamy, chegando aos seus ombros e seu pescoço, notando os traços grossos desenhados a pares que cobriam a pele morena em uma harmonia expressiva. Clarke parecia fascinada. As tatuagens dele eram diferentes das padrões feitas por piratas - ao invés de pares de constelações, eram duas colunas retangulares pretas, que intercalavam-se em cada membro, desde o antebraço até a parte lateral do pescoço. Um brinco pequeno de ônix balançava da sua orelha esquerda. 

Ele sorriu ao perceber o leve rubor cobrir as bochechas da loira. Apesar de se sentir irritado pela invasão de privacidade, achava divertido a reação desconcertada de Clarke. De onde aquela mulher havia saído?!

“Desculpe desapontar, sei que esperava algo com armas e instrumentos de tortura.” Ele caminha lentamente até a mesa, pegando o punhal que estava ali largado. Ele segura a arma afiada, demonstrando sua aversão à invasão abrupta de sua privacidade.

Clarke parece tensionar minimamente ao ver a faca, mas seus olhos não demonstram medo. Sua boca esboçou um leve sorriso de canto.

“Na verdade, estou surpresa. Não imaginei que sabia ler.”

Ele segurou um riso. Levou uns segundos para observar sua imagem. O cabelo loiro e curto bagunçado, as pontas cor de rosa jogadas para todas as direções. A roupa ainda era a mesma que estava usando no restaurante: calça, botas e uma blusa branca um tanto decotada com uma jaqueta de jeans estampada - ele tentou não ser óbvio, mas não pode evitar reparar nos seios avantajados e no colar delicado de estrela que jazia entre eles.

“Consegui ler o cardápio com certa facilidade, então diria que não sou completamente analfabeto.”

Bellamy se arrependeu assim que falou. A expressão de perda no rosto de Clarke, à menção do restaurante, foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse remorso. A última coisa que ela queria pensar era sobre sua casa explodindo pelos ares. 

Ela forçou um sorriso de lado.

"Você deve dinheiro pela comida, inclusive.”

Os dois se olharam, um ar levemente descontraído em suas expressões corporais. Era estranha, essa garota. Bellamy sentia que a conhecia de algum lugar, tamanha era a facilidade de conversar com ela. 

Mas isso não anulava o fato de Clarke ser uma grande intrometida.

“Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater na porta antes de entrar?”

“Eu bati, você não escutou.”

“E por isso achou uma ótima ideia entrar sem ser convidada? Cuidado, pode parecer que está com segundas intenções…” Ele gracejou, e caminhou lentamente até Clarke. Os olhos azuis eram quase indecifráveis, e ela o encarava de volta com intrepidez, como se não ligasse para o punhal que Bellamy segurava. 

Ela sorriu, irônica.

“Não misturo negócios com prazer. Vou logo ao ponto… Sei que quer encontrar sua irmã e Monty é o único capaz de fazer isso. Mas ele não vai simplesmente ajudá-lo sem uma garantia."

Bellamy levantou a faca, percorrendo a ponta do objeto próximo ao rosto dela. Clarke levantou o queixo, desafiadora.

“Não faço negócios com amadores.” Ele tentou adivinhar qual seria a garantia. Uma carona, talvez? Proteção? Ele abaixou a faca. O objeto servia apenas para passar uma imagem dramática de pirata perigoso, mas claramente ela não se sentia amedrontada por ele. 

Clarke tirou do bolso da jaqueta um pequeno objeto. A bola dourada, incrustada de linhas e pontos em sua superfície. Então era aquilo que estava causando tanta confusão.

“Antes de falar o que isso é, preciso que me dê sua palavra.” 

Bellamy a analisou. Quem era aquela mulher e por que confiaria na palavra de um pirata? Clarke parecia confiante em sua proposta, e ele de repente se sentiu assustadoramente exposto. Era como se ela o conhecesse o suficiente para saber de sua índole, mesmo não tendo qualquer tipo de relação com ele.

“Confiaria na palavra de um corsário, princesa?”

Ela deu um passo para frente. Tinha cheiro de tinta, suor e um leve aroma adocicado, parecido com flores. A mão que segurava a orbe, pequena e delicada, tinha resquícios de azul e verde, como se ela tivesse a lavado às pressas. 

“Não. Mas na de um irmão, sim.” 

Enternecido, ele deu um passo para trás.

“Miller me falou sobre Octavia.” Ah, mas é claro. “Sei como é querer encontrar alguém, então compreendo sua preocupação.”

“Não fale sobre algo que não sabe...Você não me conhece.”

“Não preciso te conhecer para saber isso.” Clarke arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo perdida em pensamentos. “Eu faria o mesmo, no seu lugar.”

Ela sabia que Bellamy não faria nada que colocasse a vida de Octavia em perigo. Era uma confiança no amor que ele tinha pela sua irmã, e o fato dela conseguir alcançar essa parte dele, sem ao menos conhecê-lo, era aterrorizante.

Ele ponderou a proposta. Ela realmente parecia compreender o desespero de Bellamy, como se já tivesse passado pela mesma situação. Mas sua intuição dizia para não confiar nela. Ele havia presenciado Clarke apontar uma arma na cabeça do chefe da guarda do Conselho. Com certeza a garota tinha muito a esconder.

“Por que eu deveria confiar em você?” 

“Não deve. Mas não vejo outra alternativa.” Clarke sorriu, quase travessa. Tinha um brilho de expectativa no olhar, como se o desafiasse a dizer sim. Um sentimento de admiração ameaçou queimar no fundo de Bellamy.

Ela não era nada do que ele imaginava.

“Que tal essa: vou te largar na estação mais próxima. O que acha disso?” Bellamy a fitou, falando parcialmente a verdade. Ela tinha razão, afinal. Ele estava num beco sem saída. 

Mas não iria deixar ela saber disso.

“Arriscaria a chance de encontrar a sua irmã e ainda ficar rico?” Dessa vez ela não sorriu. Os olhos azuis o encaravam com uma seriedade intensa. 

“Está tentando comprar meus serviços,  _ majestade _ ?”

Clarke revirou os olhos, colocando a pequena bola dourada nas mãos de Bellamy. Ele ignorou a eletricidade que percorreu seu corpo quando a pele dela encostou na sua.

“O que é isso?” 

“Já ouviu falar no planeta do tesouro?”

Os olhos de Bellamy arregalaram. Ela só poderia estar brincando. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, Clarke mantendo o rosto solene. Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

“Obviamente não está interessado. Diga adeus a sua única chance de encontrar sua-”

“Espere!” Ele exclamou, antes que ela fosse embora. “É só… Uma história de contos de fada. Não pode achar que vou acreditar nessa maluquice.” 

Clarke o encarou.

“Você é um pirata que vive no espaço, Blake.” 

“O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?”

“Você tem duas mulheres meio ciborgue na sua tripulação.”

“São membros prostéticos, tenha respeito.”

“Você mora num navio espacial, pelo amor de deus!” Ela exclamou, exasperada. “Com certeza já viu coisas que nunca imaginou ser possível.”

Bellamy ponderou por uns instantes. Realmente, um planeta escondido com ouro não era a coisa mais absurda que já tinha ouvido na vida. Ele quase namorou uma mulher com duas cabeças uma vez.

“Certo...Digamos que eu acredite nessa história. O que essa- essa bola tem a ver com isso?”

Então ela explicou tudo. Falou sobre a nave que caiu perto do seu restaurante, sobre a ameaça de Kane e do Conselho, e como ela tinha certeza que eles estavam atrás do mapa. Bellamy tinha a sensação que ela estava deixando algo de fora, algo importante e que ela queria muito. Clarke não parecia uma mulher atrás de ouro. Certamente seus objetivos iam além de simplesmente encontrar o planeta antes do Conselho. 

“E você quer se arriscar assim simplesmente para que esse suposto tesouro não caia nas mãos erradas?” 

Ela franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar para a orbe, que ainda estava nas mãos de Bellamy. 

“Você não se preocupa com o que o Conselho pode fazer com isso?” 

“Não é meu problema.” Respondeu, indiferente. 

Clarke expirou, irritada. Bellamy sabia que ela não gostava dele, desde o início, apesar dos flertes. Mas o fato de que ela não escondia isso dele estava começando a irritá-lo.

“Não sei por que fiquei surpresa com a resposta. Considerando que você-”

“Que eu o que?! Sou um pirata?”

Abruptamente, ela tomou a orbe das mãos de Bellamy, os olhos azuis faiscando em raiva e desprezo. 

“Não. Que você é um assassino.” 

A cabeça de Bellamy pareceu ter levado uma pancada. Primeiro ela causava a quase destruição do seu navio, invadia seus aposentos e para o quê? Propor um acordo e logo em seguida o chamar de assassino. Conversar com ela era como estar em uma montanha russa sem usar qualquer tipo de proteção.

“Não deveria ter me contado isso se pensa tão baixo de mim, princesa.” Respondeu, ácido.

“Não importa o que eu penso, mas sim suas atitudes. O pirata mais procurado do cinturão de Andrômeda, não pelos seus feitos como Capitão, mas pelo assassinato do Chefe do Conselho…”

Ele avançou alguns passos, rapidamente, até estar cara a cara. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir a respiração de Clarke em sua pele. Os olhos dela, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, demonstravam medo. 

Bellamy suspirou, cansado. A ira que sentia não era direcionada a Clarke, afinal. Ela não tinha culpa pelo que pensava a respeito dele, afinal, toda galáxia o via como um monstro sem coração. Mas ele não iria dar essa satisfação e provar que ela estava certa.

“Cuidado com o que fala, Clarke.” ele disse, baixo, num tom quase apaziguador. Não iria deixar sua raiva estragar a única chance de encontrar Octavia. “Não era eu quem estava prestes a atirar na cabeça do chefe da guarda, era?”

Ela piscou diversas vezes, obviamente confusa pela reação de Bellamy. Claramente ela esperava que ele gritasse, ou pior, a machucasse. Não era a primeira pessoa que pensava aquilo dele, e com certeza não seria a última.

Cansado, com fome e irritado, ele deu as costas e mirou a janela enorme atrás de sua mesa, ignorando a presença de Clarke em seu quarto. Alguns segundos se passaram, a tensão palpável no ar.

Ouviu passos e o barulho de portas se fechando e, quando virou-se de novo, ela não estava mais lá.

Estava sozinho.

* * *

**CONVÉS DO NAVIO ESPACIAL APOLLO XX**

Miller estava entediado.

Enquanto fazia companhia a Monty e Raven, que consertavam partes de um computador velho na mesa de reparos da comandante, ele observava as interações entre a tripulação e os novos passageiros. 

Jasper parecia uma bola de energia, e seguia Emori por todo o navio fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas. Apesar de estar extremamente irritada com o garoto a seguindo como um cachorrinho, Miller notou alguns sorrisos contidos no canto da boca da morena ao explicar como funcionava seu braço mecânico.

Murphy mexia nas velas com uma expressão entediada, provavelmente rezando para alguma coisa explodir e tirá-lo daquela tarefa maçante. Abby não parecia nada confortável a bordo do Apollo, e resolveu ficar reclusa no seu aposento improvisado.

Clarke e Bellamy não estavam em local visível. 

“Ei, onde está o Capitão?” 

Raven limpou o suor da testa, deixando um resquício de graxa com sua mão. 

“Provavelmente batendo a cabeça na parede. Sabe como ele fica quando as coisas não vão como ele quer. Ouvi ele pedindo pro Murphy não deixar ninguém entrar na cabine dele.”

Do alto das velas, Murphy soltou um palavrão. Sua posição não tinha uma vista muito clara para os aposentos de Bellamy. Qualquer um poderia entrar…

“E Clarke? Sabe onde ela está, Monty?”

Seu ex-namorado franziu a testa, como se estivesse se esforçando para lembrar. Após o reencontro com ele, Nathan não sabia exatamente em que termos eles estavam. Monty permanecia agradável e adorável como sempre, mas havia algo diferente em seus olhos quando ele o olhava. Miller tentava não se incomodar, e evitou tocar no assunto desde a explosão, mas o sentimento de que Monty estava com pena dele esgueirava-se no fundo da mente como um parasita.

Os fios que Monty mexia soltaram uma faísca, quase eletrocutando seus dedos e Miller riu.

“Ela foi falar com o Capitão, eu acho.”

Trocou um olhar com Raven. Sabiam o quanto Bellamy podia ser difícil, ainda mais após as coisas literalmente explodirem pelos ares. E ele realmente, realmente odiava que outras pessoas entrassem em seus aposentos.

As coisas ficariam menos tediosas em pouco tempo. Pobre Murphy.

“Clarke parece corajosa.” disse a comandante, tentando iniciar uma conversa. 

“Hã?” Monty exclamou, distraído. Parou o que estava fazendo com o computador e olhou para os outros dois. “Ah, sim. Corajosa até demais. Sempre se metendo em confusão. Muito obstinada também. Quando quer algo…”

“Huh.” Murmurou Miller. “Parece alguém que conheço.”

Raven soltou uma risadinha. 

“E quanto ao Capitão?” Monty indagou, parecendo realmente interessado. “Como ele é?”

“Difícil resumir em poucas palavras. Desde que conheço Bellamy, ele só se preocupa com duas coisas: sua irmã e sobreviver. Não tem muito espaço na vida dele para além disso.”

“É.” Concordou Miller. “Ele pode ser um pouco genioso às vezes.”

Raven soltou uma risada alta, e os dois logo se juntaram a ela. Genioso era um eufemismo.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo com força interrompeu o grupo. Clarke saiu às pressas dos aposentos do Capitão, parecendo transtornada. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo, e ela marchou por eles como uma tempestade de 1,64m, batendo os pés e bufando em irritação.

“Inacreditável.” Murmurou enquanto se dirigia à escada para seus aposentos. “Como ele ousa...Hipócrita. Eu tentei conversar e ele- urgh!”

Miller, Raven e Monty se entreolharam, espantados. A explosão que Murphy tanto desejava estava prestes a acontecer.

Bellamy saiu de sua cabine com a expressão austera, as mãos na cintura e o cabelo bagunçado. Sua camisa estava aberta, como se ele tivesse vestido às pressas. Raven cutucou Miller, contendo o riso de forma cômica. Monty pigarreou, corando levemente, provavelmente se perguntando o que os dois faziam no quarto de Bellamy para que ele saísse com aquela aparência.

“Onde diabos está Murphy?!” Ele praticamente gritou. Sua voz grossa reverberou pelo navio de forma estrondosa. Se Miller não conhecesse seu amigo tão bem, diria que ele estava prestes a distribuir socos. 

A forma esguia de Murphy apareceu entre as velas, xingando entredentes. Com o entusiasmo de um homem condenado à forca, desceu pelas cordas até o Capitão.

“Que parte de ‘não deixe ninguém entrar nos meus aposentos' você não entendeu, porra?”

“Hã…”

Bellamy permaneceu parado, eminente e irritadiço, com as mãos na cintura em uma posição autoritária. 

“Ninguém da tripulação entra no seu aposento, eu não imaginei que ela-”

“Ah, você  _ não imaginou? _ !”

“Desculpe Capitão.” Murphy proferiu, levemente amedrontado, mas a expressão quase divertida. “Não vai acontecer novamente.”

Miller apostava que sim, com certeza Clarke iria adentrar os aposentos do Capitão novamente.

“Está fora da vigia.”

“Mas-”

“Agora ficará com os banheiros e as louças.” 

“Capitão, eu-”

“Nós estamos entendidos, Murphy?”

“Sim, Capitão.”

“Ótimo.” Bellamy observou o resto da sua audiência. Raven ria silenciosamente, deitada no chão do convés, seu corpo contorcendo comicamente. 

Miller levantou as mãos com os dois polegares para cima, em sinal afirmativo, e sorriu. 

“Boa noite, Capitão.”

“Vá se foder, Miller.”

* * *

O jantar foi desconfortável.

Após o plano de fazer um acordo com o Capitão sair pela culatra, Clarke foi ajudar na cozinha, ignorando a tagarelice de Jasper e descontando sua frustração na desventurada tarefa de descascar batatas. Aparentemente, além de ser ótimo em brigas, Miller sabia cozinhar muito bem, e ela, Jasper e Monty se prontificaram para auxiliar na preparação do jantar, com o intuito de contribuir com a tripulação após terem salvado suas vidas.

Blake não estava em nenhum local visível, provavelmente absorto demais em sua própria arrogância para dar o ar de sua graça, e Clarke ficou agradecida por não ter que encará-lo tão cedo após sua discussão.

O que mais a enfurecia, além da impertinência, do narcisismo e temperamento irritável dele, era que no fundo - não que ela estivesse disposta a admitir em voz alta - ele estava certo sobre ela. Abby sempre dizia que Clarke era orgulhosa demais para seu próprio bem, e lá estava ela, provando à sua mãe repetidamente que sim, o orgulho ainda iria matá-la. Ela odiava estar errada, e odiava, ainda mais, que piratas altos e atraentes, insuportáveis e galanteadores a dissessem que ela estava errada. 

Afinal, quem era Clarke Griffin, dona de sua presunção e visões distorcidas da realidade, para julgar Bellamy Blake? Assim como ela, ele tinha seus desentendimentos com o Conselho, e, apesar do que muitos falassem, não era certeza que ele havia de fato assassinado Jaha, deixando seu filho órfão premeditadamente, como um plano de vingança maligno. Apesar de ressentir-se com essa possibilidade pelo bem de seu amigo Wells, ela daria a Bellamy o benefício da dúvida.

Clarke quase havia atirado em Kane. Ela tinha, com toda certeza, pensado em apertar o gatilho e deixar sua raiva levar o melhor dela. Se não fosse por Bellamy, a interrompendo no meio de tudo, sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido, e ela teria que carregar esse peso pelo resto da vida. 

Portanto, apesar da óbvia aversão que Clarke sentisse para com o Capitão do Apollo XX, ela não poderia julgá-lo por suas possíveis ações, muito menos achar-se superior por conta delas. Mas ela não iria deixar que ele soubesse disso. Ela guardaria essas informações bem guardadas, na parte mais funda de seu peito, e torceria para que elas não viessem à tona em um momento inoportuno.

Foda-se ela e seu orgulho terrível.

Por isso, quando o jantar foi servido, e todos estavam sentados à mesa, no convés do navio - à luz das estrelas e tudo aquilo - ela resolveu ignorar Blake completamente, sentando-se na outra ponta da mesa, oposta à ele, evitando encará-lo a todo custo. O que foi difícil, levando em consideração a aparência limpa, não cheia de sangue e suor,  _ com camisa _ \- o que, infelizmente ela tinha que admitir, era infortúnio - do Capitão. 

Foda-se ele e sua boa aparência. 

Era tão clichê, toda aquela situação. Como se Blake saísse dos seus mais obscuros sonhos, pronto pra levá-la nas maiores aventuras de sua vida, todo tatuado e com brincos, parecendo a porra do Capitão Hook (não o de Peter Pan, mas o de Once Upon a Time). Se ao menos ele fosse agradável…

Todos comiam em um silêncio constrangedor. Os únicos sons eram dos motores do Apollo e dos garfos tocando os pratos, e o ar que saía da ventilação do navio através do sistema de oxigenação. Monty cutucou Jasper, que pigarreou. 

“Então, hã....Capitão. Nós queríamos agradecer sua hospitalidade. E por ter nos salvado, e tal…”

Ao lado de Clarke, Abby parecia mais relaxada, mas manteve seu olhar no jantar, como se tivesse medo que Bellamy a executasse caso o olhasse nos olhos.

Bellamy encarou Jasper, impassível. Ele tinha uma expressão carrancuda, como uma criança birrenta. Ah, como Clarke queria dar-lhe um belo soco.

“Claro. Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, certo?”

Com a resposta, todos os olhos viraram-se para ela, curiosos com a reação de Clarke. Blake a fitou, desafiador, os olhos castanhos escuros brilhando com um fundo de divertimento.

_ Eu deveria esganá-lo, _ ela pensou, mas manteve-se imperturbável, focando em espetar um pedaço de batata com seu garfo. Ela não daria a ele a satisfação.

“Mas não se preocupem. Logo deixaremos vocês em uma estação próxima e podem seguir seus caminhos.”

Clarke pausou o garfo na metade do caminho à sua boca. Ele não estava falando sério, estava? Blake não deixaria Monty, a melhor chance de encontrar sua irmã em toda galáxia. Todo aquele teatro era para tirá-la do sério.

E ela caiu direitinho na armadilha.

“Claro. Monty ficará feliz em sair desse navio fedorento, e você dirá adeus à sua irmã.” O navio não era fedorento. Ela só queria deixá-lo irritado.

“Eu não-” Monty começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido.

“Não fale da minha irmã como se me conhecesse, princesa. Pensei que era mais esperta que isso.”

Clarke soltou uma gargalhada. Seu garfo caiu no prato com um leve  _ thump _ . Os olhos do resto das pessoas seguiam o diálogo como uma partida de ping-pong.

“Para o Capitão mais temido de ArkStation, você pode ser bem estúpido, Blake. Não se lisonjeie a ponto de pensar que tenho medo de você.”

Do canto do olho, ela viu Raven soltar um sorriso surpreso. Abby expirou, espantada com a falta de autopreservação da filha. Bellamy franziu o cenho, rabugento. Claramente seu plano de irritá-la à loucura havia se voltado contra ele.

“Se você pensa que vou deixar você falar comigo dessa forma no meu próprio navio-”

“Vai fazer o que? Me fazer limpar os banheiros? Encare os fatos, _ Capitão, _ você não está tão em controle da situação como gostaria. Se eu fosse você, pensaria logo em aceitar o acordo, e parar de perder o tempo de todos nós com suas birras.”

Miller arqueou as sobrancelhas, mirando seu Capitão. Clarke podia perceber que eles eram próximos, provavelmente muito amigos, e pela expressão do resto da tripulação, ela pode deduzir que Bellamy não havia mencionado o mapa para ninguém.

“Que acordo, Bellamy?” Miller perguntou. 

O Capitão permaneceu calado, como se reunisse todas suas forças para não responder de forma impulsiva. Para sua infelicidade, Clarke respondeu em seu lugar.

“Eu ofereci um pagamento generoso ao seu Capitão, além da ajuda de Monty, para ele nos auxiliar na nossa missão. Mas ele é teimoso demais para aceitar, não é, Blake?”

“Você o que?!” Raven exclamou, indignada. Seu rabo de cavalo se como um chicote quando ela virou a cabeça para encarar seu Capitão. “Bellamy, nós precisamos do dinheiro. O Apollo precisa de partes novas, não podemos recusar-”

“Nós não precisamos do Conselho nos perseguindo pela galáxia com um prêmio em nossas cabeças, Reyes. Essa missão só nos colocaria em perigo.”

“Espera.” Murphy observou Clarke com curiosidade. “De quanto pagamento estamos falando?”

“Sabe o tesouro de Thanatos? Metade dele.” Clarke declarou e todos caíram em um silêncio assombroso. Bellamy sabia que ela havia falado aquilo para tirar sua moral, afinal, eles não haviam mencionado um acordo em relação ao tesouro especificamente.

“Tesouro de Thanatos? Como isso é-”

“Nunca pensei que seria verdade, achei que era uma lenda-”

“-muito dinheiro, o suficiente para nos aposentarmos! Por que-”

“Não acredito que recusou algo assim, como pode ser tão egoísta-”

“CALADOS!” A voz grossa e severa de Bellamy reverberou pelo ambiente, fazendo todos ficarem quietos. “Eu não tinha tomado uma decisão ainda.”

“Desde quando toma decisões sem nos consultar?!” Emori exclamou, desconfiada, enviando um olhar de suspeita para Clarke. Capitão Blake a fitava com raiva do outro lado da mesa, como se considerasse seriamente atirá-la no espaço. 

Antes que Bellamy pudesse responder, Miller se pronunciou.

“Olha, cara, eu sei que essa é uma situação muito fora do comum, mas você não está sendo racional. Você quer ou não encontrar Octavia? Embarcar numa missão perigosa, que pode nos render muita grana, não parece um preço pequeno comparado à incerteza de revê-la?”

“Sua majestade não havia mencionado o valor do pagamento.” Ele murmurou, ainda encarando Clarke com os olhos semicerrados. 

Ela sorriu inocente.

“Ah, devo ter me esquecido.” 

Silêncio novamente. A disputa de olhares entre os dois continuava, um desafiando silenciosamente o outro a falar primeiro. 

“Então, nós temos um acordo ou…” Murphy disse, confuso com o resultado ambíguo da discussão.

“Sim.” Bellamy respondeu, à contragosto. “Contanto que a princesa mantenha sua parte e nos dê, realmente, metade do tesouro. Considerando que haja um, é claro.”

Clarke sorriu, satisfeita com sua performance. Ela não se importava com o dinheiro, afinal. Só queria encontrar seu pai. Blake podia ficar com tudo, se no final ele se provasse digno. Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

“Ótimo. Preciso de uma carona pra Sisna.”

* * *

**NAVIO ESPACIAL APOLLO XX**

**ESTAÇÃO ESPACIAL SISNA, EXTREMIDADE DO CINTURÃO DE ÁRTEMIS.**

Após o jantar nem tão desgradável assim, Clarke conseguiu o que queria. Blake havia, mesmo que a contragosto, concordado com a missão em troca do possível tesouro e, o mais importante, a localização da irmã. Com certeza ela pagaria o preço por isso com a atitude extra irritante do Capitão. 

As coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido, que ela estava tendo dificuldades de acompanhar seus próprios sentimentos. Triste pela perda de sua casa, preocupada com sua mãe, aspirando encontrar seu pai, irritada por estar presa num navio cujo capitão era intragável e culpada por sentir-se, ao mesmo tempo, tão animada para conhecer novos lugares. Ela nunca havia saído de ArkStation além do Distrito 2145-GF, que, sinceramente, não era lá grande coisa comparada ao restante do cosmos. A aventura que a esperava era tão impressionante, cheia de possibilidades, que a deixava sem ar.

Apesar da exaustão de todos após os eventos estressantes, concordaram em traçar um plano para os próximos dias. Blake havia concordado em acompanhá-la na missão, contato que conseguisse encontrar a irmã. 

Monty havia conseguido consertar um computador velho com Raven, e tinha enviado uma mensagem para Wells para encontrar com eles em Sisna, a estação espacial mais suspeita do cinturão de Ártemis. Clarke havia, após muita relutância, convencido Abby a se esconder com Wells, que morava num pequeno, quase deserto planeta perto de Sisna. Ele havia concordado previamente em proteger sua mãe, e estava aguardando notícias para encontrar com eles. 

Estranhamente, Blake tinha planos em Sisna relacionados a sua profissão - algo sobre mercadorias e clientes, que Clarke não queria saber muito a fundo sobre. Quanto menos ela soubesse, melhor. Finalmente, exausta física e emocionalmente, ela deitou em sua rede, no aposento improvisado, apagando completamente assim que encostou sua cabeça no casaco que fazia de travesseiro.

Acordou com um solavanco. O Apollo havia atracado no porto de Sisna, após o que Clarke sentiu ser poucas horas depois de ter se deitado. 

Todos se encontraram no convés, revendo os passos do plano. Clarke e Jasper, na companhia desgostosa de Murphy, iriam deixar Abby com Wells em segurança no mercado de rua da estação. Bellamy, Raven e Emori iriam negociar com antigos clientes o resto de mercadoria que tinham após um incidente - não especificado, que deixou Clarke curiosa - enquanto Miller e Monty ficariam no Apollo a fim de localizar Octavia e manter o mapa em segurança.

O Capitão não dirigiu-se a Clarke em nenhum momento, o que ela achou estranho após a discussão que haviam tido na noite anterior. Não era como se ele tivesse ignorando sua presença completamente, afinal, ele quem havia insistido que Murphy a acompanhasse para mostrar o caminho. Apenas um aceno de cabeça, foi o que ele a deu, antes de se misturar em meio a multidão na companhia de sua comandante e Emori. Pelo menos ele havia sido minimamente cordial.

Então por que ela se sentia levemente decepcionada?

“Uau!” Jasper exclamou ao seu lado, maravilhado ao descer a rampa do Apollo XX rumo ao porto principal de Sisna. Não era nada que Clarke havia visto antes.

A estação, gigantesca e em formato de meia lua, estendia-se à sua frente e laterais, um amontoados de navios, naves e  _ speeders  _ em meio à mistura de rostos e cores diferentes. Clarke nunca tinha visto tanta variedade de espécies juntas no mesmo lugar. Humanos, silurianos, khesugos, llaxpianos e droides percorriam as ruas metálicas, em uma cacofonia de olhos, escamas, tentáculos e peças. Tudo que ela queria era sentar e desenhar todas aquelas formas diferentes.

Ao invés disso, recebeu uma arma.

“O Capitão disse que você saberia usar.” Disse Murphy, sorrindo de forma estranha ao entregar-lhe uma pistola de laser simplória. “Só por precaução.”

“Você é geralmente esquisito assim ou…” Jasper perguntou.

“Sim.”

Dessa forma, Clarke, segurando firmemente a mão de sua mãe, seguiu Murphy pelas ruas de Sisna, esperando que Wells tivesse chegado com segurança à estação.

Ela não sabia o que sentir após tanto tempo sem ver seu melhor amigo. Ela e Wells haviam praticamente crescido juntos em ArkStation. Jake era amigo de Jaha, e eles sempre estavam juntos em reuniões de trabalho, deixando Clarke e Wells soltos pela estação, brincando de piratas - irônico, ela reparou. Eles discordavam juntos também. Quando eram adolescentes e mais conscientes sobre os acontecimentos a sua volta, sempre entravam em apuros por discordarem das ações de seus pais. 

O Conselho era uma forma de governo controladora, xenofóbica e fascista, e tudo o que ambos queriam era que Jakes e Thelonious saíssem daquele esquema terrível. Quando Jaha foi morto - alegadamente, por Bellamy Blake - Wells jurou nunca mais por seus pés em Ark, mudando-se para o pequeno e deserto planeta Oduh, a fim de desligar-se de tudo relacionado com a morte do pai. 

Um ano depois, Jake havia desaparecido. Ela mantinha pouco contato com Wells, temendo que suas mensagens fossem rastreadas e o Conselho, de alguma forma, o procurasse para que ele assumisse o lugar do pai na diretoria. Ela e Abby haviam sido expulsas de Ark após o escândalo e, desde então, não se comunicava com o velho amigo. Até a fatídica noite do acidente com a mulher gato.

O nome  _ Skaiheda  _ permanecia no fundo de sua mente, como se a alertasse de algo óbvio, mas impossível de ser compreendido. 

Será que Wells a ressentiria por confabular com o suposto assassino de seu pai? Qual seria sua reação ao saber de tudo que acontecera com Clarke, e que ela havia feito um acordo com o pirata responsável pela maior tristeza de sua vida?

Enquanto seguia pelas ruas cheias de Sisna, o rosto coberto pelo capuz de sua jaqueta e uma arma escondida em sua cintura, ela rezou para as entidades cósmicas que este encontro não acabasse em explosões como a última vez.

* * *

**ESTAÇÃO ESPACIAL SISNA, EXTREMIDADE DO CINTURÃO DE ÁRTEMIS.**

“Se pensar mais um pouco, a veia da sua testa vai estourar.” A voz de Raven soa distante, quase um ruído, enquanto eles caminhavam pelas ruas movimentadas, ocasionalmente desviando de veículos e pessoas que perambulavam por ali. Sua comandante o observava pelo canto do olho, os fios de cabelo balançando em seu rabo de cavalo e um brilho esperto no olhar. “A garota fez um trabalho e tanto com você, ein?”

Bellamy praguejou. A última coisa que queria era pensar sobre Clarke. O jantar constrangedor havia mostrado a capacidade de coerção que ela tinha, e ele odiava admitir que havia sido surpreendido com a coragem da mulher. Como ele imaginaria que ela teria a coragem de enfrentá-lo, diante de todos os membros do Apollo, após a discussão em seus aposentos? Afinal, ela não achava que ele era um assassino perigoso?

Duas alternativas passaram por sua mente: Ou Clarke era inteligente demais, para o infortúnio de Bellamy, ou não se importava com demais com situações de perigo (o que era interessante, mas um tanto preocupante). E ele temia que as duas alternativas poderiam estar corretas.

“Você não disse uma palavra desde que saímos do Apollo.” Raven continuou, ignorando o olhar mau humorado do Capitão. “Pensei que estaria aliviado...Vamos conseguir encontrar Octavia em pouco tempo.”

Emori, que caminhava logo atrás enquanto puxava um carrinho cheio de caixas, cutucou suas costas, os apressando para caminhar mais rápido. Aquelas ruas eram famosas por terem demasiados olhos e ouvidos.

“Aquela garota é um problema...Não sei se podemos confiar nela.”

“Claro que não podemos confiar nela, Bellamy. O Conselho quer a cabeça dela numa bandeja.”

“Então entende minha preocupação.”

“Sim, mas...Não somos exatamente bonzinhos, certo? Também somos procurados. Era só uma questão de tempo até a merda atingir o ventilador, e agora que isso aconteceu, só nos resta tentar despistar o cheiro.”

Bellamy não gostava do sorriso que ameaçava escapar dos lábios da sua comandante. Era como se ela se divertisse com toda a situação e, quanto mais ele se afundava em frustração, mais ela se entretia. 

“Além disso, o Apollo vai se beneficiar com a ajuda extra. Sabe que somos poucas pessoas para cumprir as tarefas de um navio tão grande. Sem falar na recompensa…”

“Será que você poderia, por um segundo, calar a boca?!” Bellamy finalmente exclamou, o restante de sua paciência se esvaindo como vapor. “Só vamos fazer o que temos que fazer e ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível. Não suporto esse lugar.”

Raven respondeu com um leve arquear de sobrancelhas, e trocou um olhar enigmático com Emori. Perfeito, além de ter invadido seu navio, Clarke estava instigando motim. A única coisa que o impedia de fazer ela andar na prancha era a possibilidade de finalmente encontrar sua irmã.

Os três caminharam rápido e de forma cautelosa, virando a esquina e chegando ao ponto de encontro que haviam marcado. De forma estranhamente coincidente, o grupo que tinha interesse na mercadoria estava atracado em Sisna desde a noite anterior, e Murphy havia arranjado um encontro com alguns silurianos para fazer a negociação enquanto Clarke deixava sua mãe sob a proteção de um amigo.

_ Uma forma de me redimir com a confusão da nave reaper, _ Murphy havia dito. Pelo menos o homem servia para alguma coisa além de fazer comentários sarcásticos e limpar banheiros.

O fundo do restaurante que foi marcado como ponto de encontro era sujo e bagunçado. Além de lixeiras, resto de comidas duvidosas e ratos perambulando pelo local, algumas pessoas caminhavam de passagem, sem se importar muito com os três piratas. Sisna era conhecida por sua população “delinquente”, e a visão de Bellamy, Raven e Emori parados com algumas caixas em mãos não era a coisa mais suspeita a ser vista por aquelas bandas.

"Porque estão demorando tanto?” Bellamy resmungou. “Silurianos não são conhecidos por sua pontualidade?”

“Não, esses são os apalapucinos. Silurianos são os lagartos que comem gente.” Emori respondeu. “Sabe, aqueles que têm veneno na língua?”

Raven engoliu seco. 

“Espero que não estejam com fome…”

Os três permaneceram vigilantes, observando seus arredores enquanto esperavam os compradores. Dez, quinze, vinte minutos passaram, e nenhum sinal de vida dos silurianos. Bellamy mantinha-se apreensivo. Não podiam se dar o luxo de ficar expostos durante tanto tempo, mas também precisavam do dinheiro para reparos no navio. O Apollo, apesar de ser um veículo bem cuidado, estava funcionando aos trancos e barrancos, e ele não sabia quanto tempo iria aguentar sem novas peças.

“Tem algo errado.” Raven finalmente falou, os olhos castanhos passeando pelos transeuntes, nenhum deles prestando muita atenção no trio. “Apesar de não serem muito pontuais, silurianos são bons negociantes...Não nos deixariam na mão dessa forma.”

O corpo de Bellamy enrijeceu-se em tensão. De repente, os fundos do restaurante parecia quieto demais, e o fluxo de pessoas que antes passavam por ali diminuiu drasticamente, a ponto de ficar apenas ele, Raven e Emori. 

“Vamos voltar.”

Assim que Raven proferiu as palavras, uma forma rápida surgiu em seu campo de visão, passando como um borrão em direção à Bellamy. Um homem meio lagarto corria apoiado em seus quatro membros, sua forma reptiliana se arrastando de forma ágil pelo chão. Antes mesmo que Raven pudesse gritar um aviso, ele derrubou o Capitão no chão, suas duas garras apoiadas no peito dele, o prendendo ao pavimento sujo.

“Capitão!” Emori gritou, tarde demais, apontando seu braço/arma para a criatura, que observava Bellamy com interesse malicioso. Raven segurou sua pistola entre as mãos, olhando em sua volta para assegurar-se que havia apenas uma ameaça, mas estava errada. Estavam tão preocupados em observar as ruas, que esqueceram de prestar atenção nos telhados ao redor, e ela podia identificar pelo menos três silurianos acima dela, todos agachados em posição de combate.

“Não atirem!” Bellamy gritou o rosto do alien a centímetros de distância do seu. O hálito era insuportável, e o fedor de carne apodrecida era tão forte que o deixou tonto. O siluriano continuava prendendo-o contra o chão, e o olhava como se esperasse alguma coisa. 

Com sua visão periférica, conseguia ver Raven apontando sua arma para cima. Provavelmente haviam silurianos nos telhados também. Não conseguia ver Emori, mas via o ponto vermelho do laser de sua arma apontado na testa de seu captor. Os segundos se passaram, e ninguém se mexeu. A língua venenosa do homem-lagarto sibilava perto de seu rosto, e Bellamy tentava ao máximo não se mover. Estavam sem saída.

Caso se mexesse para pegar sua arma, a língua venenosa o encontraria em milissegundos e Bellamy estaria completamente paralisado. Se Emori atirasse na criatura, poderia comprar alguns segundos para uma possível fuga,mas não sabiam quantos silurianos haviam de fato os observando. 

_ Mas que porra tá acontecendo?  _ ele pensou.  _ Estamos sendo roubados, é isso? Porque não pegaram a mercadoria logo? O que estão esperando? _

“ _ Vrara ek sra kov _ ?” O lagarto sibilou, os olhos verdes de réptil piscando como os de um jacaré. Ocorreu a Bellamy que ele não sabia falar siluriano muito bem além de  _ mercadoria, bebida e dinheiro _ .

“Olha, cara, eu não sei o que está acontecendo...Pensei que tínhamos um acordo. A mercadoria está ali, certo?  _ Karcodureo?” _

O lagarto o pressionou ainda mais contra o chão, e as costelas do Capitão apertaram seus pulmões de forma dolorida. O peso do alien o estava fazendo ficar sem ar.

“ _ Sra kov!” _

“Sra kov? O que…?”

“Ele disse mapa, Bellamy!” Emori traduziu. “Eles estão atrás de algum mapa.”

_Mas é claro que estão atrás da merda do mapa._ _Clarke iria pagar pela mercadoria perdida, ah se iria._

“Eu não sei do que estão falando.” Disse entredentes. “Não sabemos de mapa nenhum, diga isso a ele, Emori!”

“ _ Mãu kobakuk da mamrik kovo!” _

_ “ _ Ele disse que sabem que está com um de nós. Disse pra entregar a garota.”

Então eles achavam que o mapa estava com ele ou Clarke. Provavelmente estavam atrás dela também, em grupos divididos. Precisava despistá-los e avisar Clarke que estava em perigo. Raven iria matá-lo se saíssem daquela situação vivos. Ela sempre insistia em adquirir um material de comunicação para a tripulação, mas Bellamy nunca a escutava (literalmente).

“Quantos deles?” Perguntou, encarando o siluriano com raiva. Aquele bafo o estava deixando puto.

“Além desse, mais três no telhado.” Raven respondeu.

“Salusa Secundus?” Ele disse, código que eles usavam para situações de atirar e correr.

“Com certeza. Não se mexa.” Emori atirou.

Tudo aconteceu numa rapidez espantosa. O corpo do lagarto tombou para o lado, sem vida, o peso parcialmente em Bellamy, dificultando seu acesso à arma em sua cintura. Raven e Emori começaram a recuar e a atirar em direção ao telhado, protegendo-o enquanto ele saía debaixo do corpo. Os outros três silurianos devolveram os disparos, mas não saíram do telhado, evitando exposição, o que deu abertura para que o Capitão e suas companheiras corressem. 

“Espalhem-se!” Ele gritou, desviando de corpos e esbarrando em estandes de venda no meio da rua assim que saíram dos fundos do restaurante. “Vou encontrar Clarke! Despiste eles, nos encontramos no Apollo!”

Os três se separaram. Correndo pelas ruas de Sisna a fim de despistar seus perseguidores, Bellamy foi em direção ao mercado, onde Clarke estava em algum lugar. O ambiente estava lotado, e seria difícil localizá-la por ali, mas também seria trabalhoso para os silurianos. 

Enquanto corria por sua vida, Bellamy, em seu obscuro subconsciente, considerou deixar Clarke para trás. O mapa havia ficado no Apollo, e se ele fosse rápido o suficiente, seria capaz de fugir antes dela perceber que havia sido enganada. Não era como se ele quisesse que ela invadisse seu navio e se metesse na sua vida daquela forma. Ele estaria se livrando de uma dor de cabeça, na certa. 

Porém, enquanto desacelerava seus passos e se camuflava no meio da multidão, percebeu que já havia tomado sua decisão. Cobriu sua cabeça com o gorro do sobretudo, sua arma segura em sua mão direita dentro do casaco e, misturando-se no mar de gente, foi à procura de Clarke.

* * *

**ESTAÇÃO ESPACIAL SISNA, EXTREMIDADE DO CINTURÃO DE ÁRTEMIS. MERCADO DE RUA YESA**

“Você não pode se sentar aí.” Murphy advertiu, a boca suja de roxo, enquanto mastigava uma fruta de aparência quase radioativa.

“Por que não?” 

“Por que isso não é uma pedra, seu idiota, é um caranguejo de Rilia.”

A “pedra” em que Jasper se sentava mexeu-se, suas seis pernas apareceram por debaixo da carapaça rochosa, e começou a caminhar lentamente, com o garoto ainda em cima dele. 

Clarke riu com a cena de seu amigo passeando em cima de um artrópode gigante. Ela havia escutado histórias e visto imagens das diferentes criaturas que habitavam outros planetas, mas nada se comparava à experiência de ver tudo pessoalmente. Estava maravilhada com os diferentes tipos de vida, roupas, cores e comidas em cada canto do mercado, e sua vontade era experimentar cada fruta exótica e provar cada acessório incomum que encontrasse pela frente. 

Infelizmente, sua situação não era de turista, mas sim, de fugitiva.

Estavam aguardando a chegada de Wells havia poucos minutos, perto de uma quitanda de verduras. O tempo parecia se arrastar, e a multidão que passava por eles tornava Clarke mais apreensiva a cada segundo. Eles precisavam ser rápidos, caso o Conselho tivesse conseguido rastrear o Apollo.

Abby não havia dito uma palavra desde que saíram do navio, sua expressão preocupada imutável durante todo o trajeto. Apertava a mão de Clarke com força, como se ela pudesse escapar a cada segundo, e olhava para trás incessantemente, com medo de estar sendo seguida. 

Sabia que sua mãe não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o combinado, e que queria que Clarke se escondesse com ela na casa de Wells. Porém, apesar de estar angustiada com o perigo que a filha estava passando, sabia que eram inúteis os esforços para fazê-la mudar de ideia, e contrariá-la só poderia piorar as coisas. Se Abby se recusasse a esconder-se com Wells, Clarke passaria todo o tempo tentando manter a mãe viva, e colocando sua segurança na frente da dela.

“Jas, desce do caranguejo.” Clarke finalmente falou, vendo que o amigo estava sendo levado para longe. O garoto bufou e desceu do animal, os braços cruzados como uma criança petulante.

“Estraga prazeres.”

“Clarke?” Uma voz que não pertencia à do grupo disse, soando nostalgicamente familiar.

“Wells?” 

Wells Jaha não parecia ter mudado nada fisicamente. Ainda tinha o mesmo corte de cabelo, a mesma marca de nascença na bochecha esquerda, a mesma postura nobre. Sua pele escura parecia brilhar à luz do sol de Sisna, e apesar dos cachecóis que cobriam sua cabeça e pescoço e o suor que escorria por sua testa, ele sorriu ao ver sua amiga. 

Clarke atirou-se em seus braços, apertando-o com uma força descomunal. Sentira tanta falta do seu companheiro, e vê-lo bem - pelo menos fisicamente - era um alívio gigantesco. 

“Clarke, você está me esmagando…” Murmurou Wells em uma voz sufocada. 

Ela o soltou imediatamente, absorvendo sua forma com os olhos levemente marejados.

“Desculpe...Senti sua falta. Como você está?”

Ambos sabiam que aquela simples pergunta tinha um peso inimaginável. O que ela realmente queria dizer era  _ Como está após a morte de seu pai? Se sente tão sozinho quanto eu? Os pesadelos ainda o mantém acordado? _

O olhar de pesar e cansaço que a enviou era o suficiente para saber a resposta. 

“Melhor impossível.” __

Abby pigarreou atrás de Clarke, e ela se sobressaltou com o barulho. Lembrou-se da sua missão, e o quanto estavam correndo perigo parados ali. Precisava entregar sua mãe e voltar para o Apollo imediatamente. 

“Olá, Abby.” disse ele de forma educada. Clarke quase revirou os olhos. Wells sempre mantinha as boas maneiras, mesmo diante das situações mais bizarras.

“Wells, esse é Jasper, meu amigo. E esse é Murphy,meu... segurança.” 

Murphy revirou os olhos, mas acenou mesmo assim. Jasper apertou a mão de Wells.

“Prazer em conhecê-los.”

Clarke tinha tantas coisas para discutir com o amigo. Queria contar o que havia acontecido no restaurante, as ameaças do Conselho, a explosão. O mapa. 

_ Merda, o mapa. _

“Obrigada.” Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, sem cair em lágrimas. “Por nos ajudar. É uma longa história, minha mãe pode lhe contar em um outro momento. Eu-”

Ela cortou a frase que iria dizer, e Wells a fitou com intensidade, os olhos gentis e ao mesmo tempo preocupados. Algo em sua expressão parecia fora do lugar, como se ele estivesse em conflito consigo mesmo. 

“Sua fuga com o Capitão Blake está dando o que falar através do Cinturão.”

O sangue de Clarke congelou. Estava evitando ao máximo falar sobre aquilo, esconder de forma vergonhosa sua falta de escrúpulos. Não conseguia imaginar o quanto Wells se sentia traído. E mesmo assim ele a ajudou.

“Wells, eu-”

“Você não precisa me explicar nada, Clarke.” ele a interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. Os outros três assistiam à cena calados, sentindo a tensão excruciante da conversa. 

Afinal, o que dizer ao seu melhor amigo quando você está em uma aventura pela galáxia com o homem que matou o pai dele?

_ “Desculpa” _ parecia algo tão insignificante diante da mágoa que as ações de Clarke haviam causado. Um simples  _ sinto muito _ não iria, de forma alguma, curar a ferida que ela havia aberto, rasgado, dilacerado no peito de Wells. 

“Eu entendo.” ele disse. “Apesar de tudo eu entendo o porquê...Afinal, eu também faria o mesmo caso tivesse alguma chance de encontrar o meu pai vivo.”

Clarke preferia que ele tivesse gritado com ela, chamado de nomes e pedido que nunca mais o olhasse na cara novamente. A pura decepção nos olhos de Wells, e ao mesmo tempo, o sentimento de perda que a acompanhava, era mil vezes pior do que qualquer briga que eles já haviam tido antes.

Mas ele compreendia.

Ele faria o mesmo, caso Jaha estivesse vivo. 

_ Caso Bellamy não o tivesse matado. _

“Wells, eu-”

Uma mão segurou seu braço, a assustando. Bellamy Blake apareceu ofegante, os olhos percorrendo o mercado freneticamente. 

Timing perfeito, o dele.

“Olha, eu sei que vocês estão atualizando as fofocas, mas nós precisamos sair daqui  _ agora.” _

* * *

Para alguém tão pequeno, ela até que corria rápido. 

Talvez fosse a adrenalina, o medo de ser capturada, ou talvez ela tivesse bebido muito café. Bellamy desconfiava que o combustível para Clarke disparar com tanta rapidez não era nenhuma das alternativas citadas. 

Ela estava com raiva dele. Do tipo completamente zangada, com fumaças saindo das orelhas de tão furiosa. Olhares não tão furtivos a cada segundo, os olhos azuis enviando faíscas revoltosas em sua direção.

Bellamy não estava assustado. Ele era um pirata de 1,87m, que já havia lutado com as espécies mais perigosas de mercenários da galáxia. Uma mulher cuja cabeça batia na altura de seu peito não era algo que o fazia sentir ameaçado. 

Era como um pinscher irritado.

Um muito atraente, fascinante, insuportável e intimidador pinscher.

Após encontrar Clarke, as coisas ficaram ainda mais caóticas. Ela parecia estar em meio a uma conversa intensa com o amigo, e a chegada de Bellamy pareceu inflamar ainda mais as coisas. 

O homem havia encarado Bellamy como se ele fosse o mais insignificante lixo espacial. Clarke o havia xingado em voz alta. Murphy ficou tão surpreso que se engasgou com a semente da fruta que comia. Surpreendentemente, foi Abby quem tomou rédea da situação antes que as coisas saíssem mais ainda do controle.

Após explicar rapidamente o que estava acontecendo, Bellamy assistiu Clarke despedir-se da sua mãe e do amigo de forma dolorosamente rápida, o último observando o Capitão com explícito ódio no olhar. 

Curiosamente, o rosto do jovem não lhe era estranho. Como se eles já tivessem se conhecido antes, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde.

Jasper e Murphy foram juntos para o Apollo, avisar à Raven sobre o plano que haviam desenvolvido. Abby e o outro homem desapareceram em meio à multidão rapidamente, enquanto Bellamy e Clarke tentavam despistar os silurianos. A dispersão deles em pequenos grupos com sorte iria confundir os aliens quanto ao paradeiro do mapa, e as chances de serem capturados diminuía.

Foi durante a correria, então, enquanto os dois transitavam em meio à aglomeração de compradores, vendedores e contrabandistas, que Bellamy notou os olhares enfurecidos que Clarke o enviava. Ele não compreendia a natureza do que ela sentia. Após os acontecimentos do dia anterior, ele quem deveria estar com raiva dela.

Decidiu ignorá-la. O estresse de estar fugindo de lagartos venenosos já era grande o suficiente.

“Pra onde estamos indo?” ela perguntou.

“Uma loja no centro. Tem uma passagem no subterrâneo da loja que nos leva até um porto desativado. Raven vai nos buscar com o Apollo. Com sorte, vamos despistar os silurianos e escapar ilesos.”

Clarke não falou mais nada, e continuou movimentando-se rapidamente pelas ruas, acompanhando com facilidade os passos largos de Bellamy. Ele sentiu uma pontada de decepção.

Esperava que ela fizesse um comentário sarcástico e inteligente, mas nada saía de sua boca. O cenho dela estava franzido em uma expressão dolorida e raivosa.

Ele não fazia ideia do que se passava pela mente daquela mulher.

“Chegamos.” Bellamy anunciou, olhando sob seu ombro para certificar-se que não estavam sendo seguidos. A loja abandonada ficava num local quase deserto da estação, e poucas pessoas passavam por ali por ser uma área desativada e perigosa. 

Clarke contemplou o ambiente, suspeita, e segurou a arma entre suas mãos, que pareciam trêmulas. Pela postura dela, era notável que não estava acostumada a segurar uma pistola, mas Bellamy sabia que se fosse preciso, ela a usaria.

Ele entrou pelos fundos da loja vazia e velha com destreza, Clarke logo atrás. Estantes empoeiradas, caixas e restos de objetos de metal enfeitavam o ambiente com um aspecto quase pós-apocalíptico. Não seria surpresa alguma se algum zumbi aparecesse para comer seus cérebros.

“Como sabe da existência desse lugar?” Clarke quebrou o silêncio. Os olhos azuis examinaram a loja, o nariz enrugado de forma adorável. “Quer saber, não me conte. Prefiro não saber.”

Bellamy segurou o riso. Caminharam então para a área de funcionários, nos fundos, onde uma porta aberta mostrava uma escada para o que aparentava ser um porão.

“Minha ex namorada trabalhava aqui.”

“E vocês tinham algum fetiche por fugas subterrâneas, ou…”

“Engraçado, mas não. Echo sempre foi mais do tipo que gosta de couro e chicotes. Sei da passagem porque, bem...Sempre entrava em confusão e ela me ajudava a escapar.” 

A escada dava para um ambiente completamente escuro, e Bellamy teve que ligar sua lanterna. 

“Primeiro as damas.”

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de caminhar em direção às escadas, e Bellamy a acompanhou de perto, iluminando o caminho e fechando a porta atrás de si. 

De repente, o pensamento de que estava sozinho, em um lugar apertado e escuro com Clarke o fez ficar inquieto. Era impressão sua ou ali estava muito quente?

Eles seguiram escada abaixo, o ar ficando cada vez mais pesado e rarefeito. A tubulação de oxigênio não tinha um bom funcionamento, e quanto mais abaixo da estação eles ficavam, mais difícil era de respirar. 

“O que aconteceu com a loja?”

Ela parecia menos raivosa. Seu tom era contido, mas tinha notas de curiosidade genuína em sua voz. 

“Essa parte da estação foi desativada. Muitos problemas com a estrutura, tornou-se muito perigoso.”

Clarke soltou uma risada sarcástica e parou no meio do caminho. 

Eles já haviam descido todos os lances de escada, e seguiam por um túnel de metal enferrujado que, para a infelicidade e desespero de Bellamy, era apertado demais para caminharem lado a lado. O que o deixava com Clarke o encarando perto demais num espaço estreito como aquele.

“Agora você me diz isso? Depois de me arrastar para o subterrâneo, você diz casualmente que o local foi desativado por ser  _ muito perigoso _ ?”

O calor aumentava a medida que Clarke o encarava. Era como se as duas esferas azuis cinzentas de seus olhos o cegasse no meio daquela escuridão incalculável. O suor escorria pela testa de Bellamy, e sua blusa já estava encharcada devido à atmosfera abafada. 

“Estou acostumado com a àrea.” Respondeu, tirando seu sobretudo e amarrando em sua cintura. O cabelo cacheado estava molhado de calor e ele passou a mão para tirá-lo dos olhos. “Além disso, tenho a sensação de que não se importa.”

Clarke observou os movimentos do Capitão, e, percebendo que também estava piorando a situação ao continuar usando sua jaqueta naquele local quente, fez o mesmo que ele.

A blusa branca que ela usava também estava encharcada - não obstante, _ transparente - _ causando severas palpitações no peito de Bellamy. Ele estava confuso. 

Como poderia se sentir tão atraído por uma pessoa tão irritante? 

Clarke havia se infiltrado em seu navio, tirado sua autoridade perante sua própria tripulação, o envolvido em uma caça aos tesouros estúpida! Sem falar nas constantes declarações irônicas, desdenhosas e arrogantes.

Por que ela tinha que ser tão linda?

“Não me importo com o que?”

“Com o perigo.”

E era perigoso, o jogo que estavam fazendo. Brigar, flertar, irritar um ao outro, flertar de novo. O ciclo parecia se repetir com cada vez mais frequência, e considerando as circunstâncias, ceder às vontades físicas não parecia nada inteligente. Clarke não era o tipo de mulher que Bellamy teria uma noite de prazer frívola.

Ela continuou o encarando, desafiadora como sempre. Mas algo em sua expressão indicava que ela não estava sentindo o mesmo que Bellamy - malditos hormônios. Era algo parecido com curiosidade, e uma tristeza sem fim.

“Por que o matou?”

“O que?”

“Thelonious Jaha. Por que o matou?”

A pergunta surgiu como um balde de água fria para todo aquele calor incômodo. Por que ela era tão obcecada por aquela história? Seria uma forma de afirmar ainda mais a teoria de que Bellamy era o monstro que todos diziam ser?

“Posso te perguntar o mesmo.” Respondeu de forma ácida. Não iria afirmar nem negar o fato. Ela que chegasse sozinha à conclusão de que Bellamy não era uma boa pessoa, afinal. “Por que quase atirou em Kane?”

“Isso não tem nada a ver-”

“Ah, mas é claro que tem.” Ele se inclinou levemente para frente, os olhos castanhos mirando os azuis com intensidade. “Você pode me julgar o quanto quiser, princesa. Mas você também tem merdas pra resolver… E assim como você tem direito aos seus segredos, eu tenho direito aos meus.”

Assim, ele indicou o caminho com um gesto de mão, encerrando a conversa desagradável. Clarke deu uma última olhada para ele - indignação, raiva, vergonha - e seguiu pelo túnel em direção à porta que os levaria direto ao Apollo XX.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
